Music of the Night
by Chiceyes06
Summary: Anastasia S. is a graduating college student, professional ballroom dancer and club singer. Her exciting life of studying, singing and competing just got a bit more exciting when one night she meets a handsome gray eyed man. Christian G. is Seattle's Billionaire, he has complete control of his universe, His world has been in the dark, until he meets her, Will she be his light
1. Chapter 1

Music of the Night

Hello FanFictioners I want to thank you for reading my story and remember this is for fun. I am just editing the story a little bit. I decided not the make Christian a Dominant in a BDSM relationship with Ana but he had the experience with Elena but that's in another chapter coming soon. I am just making Christian a domineering man that it and make this into a nice love story with our favorite couple.

Fifty's Lounge and Club

Ana POV

Chapter one

5 pm Thursday night and I am getting ready for my shift. I get myself ready in a sleeveless sequin dress and so I decided to wear a sleek black sequin gown with a high slit that reaches to the upper part of my thigh and black elbow length satin gloves, my long hair is always pulled back to the right side of my face with a comb holding my hair in place and I always have a single fresh gardenia in my hair just to give me that old Hollywood Glam look and my makeup is simple; black mascara, black eyeliner in my waterline of the eyes, soft pink blush and ruby red lipstick. I always like to entertain people this way, I just get up sing and take requests for 3 1/2 hours and after I get dressed I sat at the bar and watch people dance for an hour or two and go home to sleep. I go to college full time from 8 am to 1 pm Monday through Friday and it's my senior year this year and one day I hope to go into publishing or write children's books about the arts such as music, theater, acting, dancing and teach kids to express themselves in the arts. I also have two jobs teaching ballroom and Latin dancing to young children, teens and young adults on Monday and Wednesday nights from 7 pm to 10 pm and I sing at Fifty's Lounge and Club on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights from 6 pm to 9:30 pm then the lounge is converted to a busy dance club. Friday nights are my favorite because we bring a swing band that play swing and I can dance the night away since I have no school on Saturdays. Tonight is going to be a full house because it's since finals finish this week and I have no classes tomorrow so a lot of my classmates and students from school will be here and it's also Elliot Grey's Birthday. Elliot is my best friend Kate's boyfriend, he and Kate met at a frat party last winter and they have been inseparable ever since. Elliot is a sweet natured guy always has a smile on his face when he and Kate come to Fifty's to hear me sing and then party it up on the dance floor after. He is bringing his family and his friends for his birthday at the club; he always liked my voice and wanted all his friends and family hear me sing. Kate gave me some songs to sing for Elliot tonight and I humbly accepted for Elliot, Kate is no nonsense when it comes to Elliot she would do anything for her man. As I start putting the finishing touches on myself; my boss Nicky knocks on my door and comes in.

"Hey Ana, are you ready for tonight?" He asks me. Nicky Santimarino is a 6 foot tall Italian-American who resembles Mike from the Jersey Shore with his bulkiness of his muscles, his spiky overly gelled hair, his bronzed skin and the gold necklace and bracelets he always wears. He started this club 18 years ago from the ground up and had an Alou of local artists come to his club to entertain all walks of life that live in this city. I am very grateful for Nicky he gave me that chance to hear me sing when other night clubs turned me down. He has been like a second dad to me next to my dad Ray, Nicky has always had the best interest for me, and he always pushed hard with assignments from school and my teaching ballroom and Latin at his sisters' dance studio. Ray my step dad likes Nicky too just because Nicky keeps me focused on my dreams and goals since Ray lives far away. Ray and Nicky talk every week about fishing, sports, cars and me; I sometimes think that they were brothers separated from birth.

"Yes I am Nicky, not nervous at all!" I say smiling at him

"Good we are full capacity tonight, so do me proud like you always do Ana" he smiles back and winks at me as he leaves me to finish off what I was doing.

"Ok Ana, it's like any other night" I say to me and take a deep breathe and let it go "It's Showtime!" and I head off to the stage and waiting for Nicky to introduce me the crowd. As I wait behind the curtain by the stage I peek out and spot Kate and Elliot together giggling and whispering to each other. Kate is looking beautiful in her Baby blue tank and dark skinny jeans with black boots and Elliot in a Black dress shirt with grey jeans and black dress shoes, they're sitting in the first row center table, basically I will looking straight at them all night and their table at me. There are7 people sitting with Kate and Elliot, there's Ethan Kate's brother wearing a red checkered shirt and light jeans, an older couple probably in their mid forties, the woman wearing a royal blue silk dress with black pumps and the man wearing a suit pants with a sky blue dress shirt no tie and black dress shoes they're holding hands talking to everyone around them, a younger woman who looks to be my age and dressed in pink flowing tank and white skinny jeans and hot pink stilettos and then I look at the last person at their table and I gasp this is no man this is an Adonis; he was wearing a grey suit with a white dress with two buttons opened at the collar and expensive dress shoes, his hair is a coppery color and a chiseled jaw he looks handsome but I can't see what the color of his eyes are because he is looking at his blackberry; it seems he doesn't want to be here. Great this douche lord better not put me in a bad mood because he is in one! I look away and count to 10 and focus what I am going to sing tonight. Then I hear Nicky's deep voice,

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to Fifty's Lounge and Club" a round of applause starts, then quiets down

"We at Fifty's would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to hear our angel sing her way into your hearts, please refrain using flash photography, so without further ado please help me welcome our star Miss Anastasia Steele! The applause starts again with some whistles, the music starts playing as I make my entrance to the stage and microphone and start singing "Sway"…

GEH at 5 pm

Christian's POV

Chapter Two

"Damn it Elliot why can't you just have something nice and quiet at mom's house with the family only why does it have to be a big bash with the family Kate and Ethan and your loser friends?" I ask Elliot annoyed

"Cuz bro I'm the birthday boy and I want to do a big thing at this club!"

"Why at this club?" I ask him "I could have booked the whole hall at Mile High"

"Because Christian this club has it all, great drinks great atmosphere and great entertainment!" Elliot says happily

"I could have done that at Mile High"

"Yea but it was going to cost you more to get the entertainment that I want!"

"Yea but I bet I can find strippers a lot cheaper than what's costing you tonight" I say smirking at him

"Christian really strippers with the family…. You know what hold that thought when you and I are alone no Kate and no family" Elliot says grinning

I shake my head once a man-whore always a man-whore does Elliot have no control, I have more control in my world, than Elliot has in a minute and that is thanks to Elena, she saved me from my hazardous lifestyle and with that I made myself from her guidance the richest man in Washington State, controls and power is all I ever need.

"What is so different about this club?" I ask Elliot

"There's a singer that sings Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, she is Kate's friend and roommate she has a sweet soulful voice and I want everyone to go and see her and after her show the Lounge transforms to a night club and it's unbelievable, Mile High has nothing like that"

"So I am going to waste my Thursday night to hear a raspy little girl sing really? I think I should skip out on this one Elliot"

"Oh no you don't Christian, this is my birthday and you're not skipping out on me or mom or Mia, If you do I will never let you forget it and I will recruit Kate on this also and you know how she gets when something pisses her off"

Fuck I forgot about Katherine Kavanaugh, when she doesn't get her way she can be as annoying as a 5 year old that screams in the store when a parent says no to them.

"Fine, what is the name of this club?"

"Fifty's Lounge and Club" Elliot Smiles

"Really, Fifty's couldn't the owner find another name? How original" I roll my eyes

Elliot Smiles "You're really going to enjoy it Christian, I promise you"

"Taylor" I buzzed the intercom

"Sir" Taylor answers

"Please get the car ready Elliot and I are heading out in 15" I say to him

"Yes sir"

"This better worth it Elliot" I say to him

"It will be Christian" he answers back

Thank goodness I take my gray silk woven tie off and unbutton two of my buttons I would like to look a little bit relax when I go to this club.

My phone buzzes "Grey" I answer

"Sir the car is pulled up front and is ready" Taylor answers

"Thank You" "Come on Lelliot our Chariot awaits"

"Great Kate just texted me she is already there with Ethan, Mia, mom and dad and all my friends, Kate says it's a full house"

Elliot says He is getting way too excited over a local club and its singer.

Taylor brings us to the club; it's a short drive from GEH, I told Taylor to hang around and will text him if I need a hasty get away, We enter in the club and I look around, I have to admit it's a pretty good size club spacious, airy and relaxing, Our seats are in the front row dead center of the stage, so this singer is going to be eyeing me all evening. I say my hellos to everyone kiss my mom Kate and Mia on the cheek, shake dad's and Ethan's hands sit down and take out my blackberry and scroll through my emails and schedule for tomorrow. All of the sudden I hear a male voice "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to Fifty's Lounge and Club" A loud wave of claps started I put my blackberry away and then the clapping ended, The MC smiles and then says "We at Fifty's would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to hear our angel sing her way into your hearts, please refrain using flash photography, so without further ado please help me welcome our star Miss Anastasia Steele!" Everyone started to clap and Elliot and some of his friend started whistling and the Band starts the tune "Sway" one of my favorite song and then she made her entrance through the curtains My God she is beautiful I see her strolling to the microphone moving her shoulders with the music this Goddess she starts to sing:

**_"When Marimba Rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique When we sway I grow weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway I go weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how Sway me smooth, sway me now"_**

An eruption of claps came from nowhere and I am clapping wow that was amazing. She looks at the crowd and as the clapping ceases and starts speaking "Thank You, Thank you, the next song I'll be singing is "**_Can't help falling in love with you_**" and this is dedicated to all of the lovers out there" the band starts

**_"Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you"_**

I am starting to enjoy this, She sing another two songs and after that she asked for a request,

"Christian you should request something" says Elliot so I think what she should sing, I want to challenge her so I requested "Besame Mucho" people around me started to clap and whistle and I say see Elliot with a big grin on his face.

"What Elliot?" I ask him

Elliot smirks at me "Excellent choice Bro now Wait and see"

Ana's POV

All my four songs were a hit I am seeing everyone enjoying themselves, so after me fourth number I asked the audience if they would like to request a song, a beautiful baritone voice requested "Besame Mucho" I look at who requested this and it was none other than the Adonis himself with gray eyes I see. I smile seductively at him. Oh He has no clue what I am going to do to him when this song ends. I turn to the band give them the queue, as the music starts I start swaying my body rhythmically with the music and as I start to singing I slowly walk to the Adonis:

**_Besame besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
Besame besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después  
Besame, besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
Besame, besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después  
Quiero tenerte muy cerca mirarme en tus ojos verte junto a mi  
Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti  
Besame, besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
Besame, besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después_**

As I make my way to him I look him straight in the eyes singing this sexy song and as I am finishing the song we are face to face 

**_que tengo miedo a perderte perderte despues..._**

**_(_****_Kiss me more, kiss me much more times as if this beautiful night is the very last time_****_ Kiss me more, kiss me much more times because I fear I will lose you I'll lose you sometime I want to have you right by meto look at me in you eyes and see you beside me I think that maybe tomorrow I'll be away far  
far from where you'll be. _****_Kiss me more, kiss me much more times as if this beautiful night is the very last time_****_ Kiss me more, kiss me much more times because I fear I will lose you I'll lose you sometime Because I fear I'll lose you I'll lose you sometime)_**

I lean down caress his hand and I kiss him softly after a moment I lean back up adjust my lipstick and I get up wink at him and start to sing another song…

Christian's POV

She is walking my way, eyeing me, she is like a graceful creature swaying to the music and then is she in front of me and she leans as she is finishing the song. She caresses my hand and sang the last refrain of the **_song "que tengo miedo a perderte perderte despues..."_** Then she kisses me hard for several seconds, what in the hell was that! A kiss, a kiss that took my breath away, no woman has ever done that to me not even Elena. She got back up adjusted her lipstick and then winks at me. All I heard is a loud applause and whooping and whistling. I heard my heart hammering hard and did she feel that pull that I felt? Damn me I am in a daze. Elliott brings me back to reality by slapping my shoulder "Well what did you think bro?" he grins at me "You knew about the kiss at the end of this song?" I asked him "Of course I did, Ana always does the kiss when someone requests the song, If a woman requests it she gives the guy that is with that woman a rose and he kisses the date" I shake my head and focus back on Ana as she starts to sing another song.

9:25 pm fifty's Lounge and Club

Christian's POV

As the show was about to end Ana starts to speak "I want to thank each one of you for making this a special night for me and I hear we have a Birthday tonight so please join with me and singing Happy Birthday To Elliot Grey"

**_"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to Elliot, Happy Birthday to You!"_**

"Thank you everyone and one that note I will sing my signature song and have a Wonderful Night"

The band start playing Wonderful Tonight

**_"_****_It's late in the evening; I'm wondering what clothes to wear. I put on my make-up and brush my long brown hair.  
And then I ask him, "Do I look all right?" And he says, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_**

**_We go to a party and everyone turns to see me, beautiful lady that's walking around with him.  
And then I ask him, "Do you feel all right?" And he says, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." _**

**_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.  
It's time to go home now and he's got an aching head,  
so he gives me the car keys and I help him to bed._**

**_And then he tells me, as he turns out the light,  
He says, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_**

The stage goes dark and then I hear the male voice again "Thank you for enjoying Ladies and Gentlemen, for those who wish to and dance the night away with DJ Bronez, you'll have no cover charge and rest of our guest who wish to leave please have a pleasant and safe evening, Good Night!" The lights go back on and the stage is empty, no band or Ana, where did she go?

"Well Christian what did you think?" Kate asks me

"I thought it was great, I would like to meet Ana" I say

"You would? Great she'll be out by 10 we are staying and dancing care to join us?"

"sure I'll stay for a bit and enjoy the club" I say to Kate

Ana's POV

What a great show, I think that was the best show I ever had. The band was great the songs were spot on and the audience was wonderful especially that kiss from the Adonis, there was something about that kiss; it was different not like the other kisses that I gave or it could be just me in the heat of the moment. I start undressing my gown gloves and shoes and redress into a black elbow length blouse, a tight black pencil skirt that cuts above the knees and knee length black boots. I undo my hair and pull it back to a high ponytail and leave my makeup on. As I am ready to head out there's a knock on my door and it's Nicky.

"Hey Ana great performance tonight, you have impressed a lot of important patrons tonight and well as our regulars. So proud of you sweetie I can't wait to call Ray and tell him what a great show you had tonight. Enjoy the night Ana you earned it" Nicky said full of pride as he hugs me

"Thank You Nicky, who did I impress tonight?" I asked him

"oh know you the Bankers, Doctors, Lawyers and CEO's, one of them is insisting on meeting you tonight, I have no clue if he is still here but he loved your voice and he would like to come the Fifty's to see you perform again"

"Wow all that from one performance Nicky, let's hope he isn't a stalker"

"When if he is I know that you can take good care of him, just make sure you call me to do the clean up afterwards okay" He winks at me

"Ha Ha Ha, you're such the joker" I smile

I head out to the club, there's the crew getting the club ready for the DJ, I look at the bar and there's Kate and Elliot and all of Elliot's friends and family. Kate spots me "ANA! Over here" she waves me to the bar. All of the sudden everyone starts clapping, oh lord I turn crimson in the face, Kate runs and hugs me "You did a superb job Ana and the songs I requested for Elliot were amazing thank you so much for doing this!"

"Thank You Kate I am glad that you and Elliot enjoyed the evening" Then Ethan comes over and hugs me

"Hey missy great job as usually, you never cease to amaze me"

"Thanks Ethan, where's Rebecca?" I ask him. Rebecca is Ethan's girlfriend for the past 8 months and she is a demanding little witch and Kate hated her, there was never a day where Kate and Rebecca would not get into a argument over some silly little think like about shoes, hair color and make up, I however would usually say my Hi's and then go about my own business

"We broke up yesterday; she said this relationship was way too intense for her, so I ended it" Ethan says

"Well Kate must be happy" I respond

"Yes she is, I am not looking for anything right now I just want to enjoy myself"

"Good I am happy for you" I told Ethan

"Hey there's my shining star, Thank you for making my birthday really special for me Ana" Elliot boasts and gives me a huge bear hug

"Come" he puts me down and grasps my hand, "I want you to meet my family….. Ana these are my parents Mr. and Dr Grey… mom, dad this is Ana Kate's friend I was telling you about"

I extend my hand out and smile "Mr. and Dr. Grey it's so nice to finally meet you, I heard good things from Kate and Elliot"

"Ana please call me Grace and you really did a beautiful job my dear, you sang all my favorite songs when I was your age and thank you for making Elliot's birthday a one to remember" Grace says and she hugs me.

"Ana please to meet you I'm Carrick and you young lady have a great talent in making this old timer relive his youth" He smiles and I shake his hand.

"Thank you I am glad you enjoyed the evening" I say

"Ana" Elliot beside me "This is my younger sister Mia" "Mia meet Ana" Mia smiles a big smile and pounces on my and give me a big hug that literally knocks the wind out of me

"OMG Ana so nice to meet you, you were fantastic, and where did you get the gorgeous black sequin gown, who did your hair and makeup girl you look fabulous?"

"Hello Mia nice to meet you too, that gown is supplied by the club; I do my own hair and makeup and thank you"

"Well Ana I thought this was going to be a boring night but you made it so entertain that I want to come here again and again and now I ready to party the night away" Mia said excitedly I smile whoa she's a whirlwind

"Ana" Elliot calls for me "This is my brother Christian Grey" I look up and gasped those eye, stormy gray eyes that I gazed into while singing to him, I extend my hand to him and smile

"Mr. Grey pleasure to meet you" he takes my hand and kisses the back of it what a gentleman

"Anastasia, the pleasure is all mine, and thank you for the show you put on for us tonight, Elliot was right the entertainment here better than anything I've seen" he smiles and kisses my hand

"Thank You Mr. Grey I'm glad you enjoyed the performance tonight"

"Oh Miss Steele I enjoyed that kiss far more than the music, prey tell how often do you do that?" he says softly

"Oh the kissing thing at least once every week or so, a lot of people don't really request Besame Mucho for the reason that they don't understand the song"

"Very interesting I hope your boyfriend understands that you kiss one guy a week"

"Oh Mr. Grey I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have time nor do the Boyfriend thing"

"Really Miss Steele, I'm glad now I can say that I really enjoy the kiss"

"Thank you Mr. Grey I am glad you enjoyed it"

Then the Grey's came "Darling we're off and going home see you Sunday for dinner" Grace told Christian as he leans and kisses her on her cheek

"Good Night mom, good night dad" Christian says and then Grace turns to me

"Ana thank you again I really did enjoy your singing and we'll be back to see you sing again" Grace hugs me

"Good night Grace, thank you for coming" I say sweetly

"Anastasia" Christian turns to me "I would like to buy you a drink if that's ok with you?" Christian says

"Ana call me Ana, and you don't have to Mr. Grey"

"I insist what would you like to drink Ana?" he asked I turn to Bobby our bartender

"Bobby I'd like a white wine spritzer please"

"Sounds good Ana and you sir"

"I'll have a single malt scotch on the rocks and put it on my tab"

"Will do sir" Bobby says and starts getting of drinks ready

"So Mr. Grey what do you do for a living?" I ask him

"I'm actually the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding Inc you know the typical takeovers, mergers and acquisitions kind of a guy"

"Really!" I answer surprisingly "That beautiful steel and glass building in the center of downtown Seattle?"

"Yes that's my building"

"Wow you are pretty well off aren't you Mr. Grey, you must be a heart breaker to all the lady's out there"

"No Ana I'm not a heartbreaker I don't do the girlfriend thing"

"What about you Miss Steele, what did you do?" He asks

"I'm a senior in college and I have two jobs for now"

"What are your jobs?"

"Well now you know I sing here on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights and I teach Ballroom dancing on Monday and Wednesday nights"

"Really you teach?" Christian seems intrigued "Where?"

"At Pascale's Studio on Stuart Street"

"What ages do you teach?" He asks

"I teach 5 to 11 year old from 7-8pm 12 to 17 year olds from 8-9pm and 18 to 24 year olds from 9-10pm"

"Wow you must be a good teacher how did you get yourself into singing and dancing?"

"I've always love to sing and dance my mom put into ballroom dancing when I was four, when my parents divorced her and I moved to Texas with husband number 3, so I went to another studio and started dancing and singing but I husband number 3 was not the nicest husband nor step father so I sent most of my time in the studio and worked my way up to be a certified instructor, then when mom dumped husband number 3 and married number 4 husband and moved to Las Vegas and about that time I think I just had it with the moving so I came back to Montesano it live with Ray. So I am using dance and music as a coping mechanism with my mom's failed marriages, it was a distraction plus I missed my dad Ray and he wanted me to have more confidence in myself and to be a strong woman who can take care of herself"

"Ana here are your drinks" Bobby called out "Thanks Bobby"

"Cheers Mr. Grey to a great night"

"Cheers to you miss Steele for giving us a great night" Elliot saunters back to us beer in hand

"So how are you two getting along?"

"Great Elliot thank you for convincing me to come along" Christian say to Elliot

"I told you you'd enjoy it, by the way Christian did you know Ana is a swinger" I sputter into my wine and gasping for air looking at Christian smirking while patting my back to bring the drink down, after the coughing ceases he grasps my chin

"Ana are you ok?" I look into his eyes and nod as his brushes his thumb over my bottom lip...

Christian POV

"So how are you two getting along" Elliot says to us "Great Elliot thank you for convincing me to come along" I say to him "I told you you'd enjoy it, by the way Christian did you know Ana is a swinger" Elliot says to me smiling. I smirk and Ana coughs into her drink and started gasping for air I took her wine away and started patting her back once she stops coughing I grab her chin and tilted her chin up until our eyes met

"Ana are you ok?" I asked her and she nods yes.

"Yes Christian I'm ok thank you" she says then stares at Elliot

"Elliot I told so many times I'm not a swinger I swing dance"

"Sorry Ana I thought it be cool to pull Christian's leg if I told him you're a swinger, if I was Christian I'd think it would be a turn on" Elliot winks at her

"Sorry to burst the fantasy bubble Elliot, but I don't find it to be a turn on, and I don't think Ana finds it to be funny either" I say to him then I turn to Ana "You swing dance Ana?"

"Yes I do, it's one of my favorite dances to do next to the Rumba"

"When do you swing dance?" I ask

"Every Friday night Nicky my boss bring a swing band and after I sing the band sets up and I dance away with some of the best swing dancers in Seattle. We all dress in zoot suits or tea length dresses and hop to it"

"What's the Rumba?" Elliot asks

"It's a very sensual and very sexy dance; it's the bridal bedroom dance, in fact I'll be teaching my oldest group that dance in two weeks and I know the all the boys are excited to learn that one" she smiles

"Really, I'd love to see you teach it Miss Steele" I say to her

"You're more than welcome to watch, Pascale and I encourage people from the outside to sit and watch"

"How are the boys in your class?" I ask her

"Oh you know how boys are at that ages strutting like peacocks trying to impress the peahens, but my girls don't fall for it. They know the guys are just there to get a piece of ass not the take ballroom seriously"

Elliot interrupts us "Come Ana the music has started let's dump the chit chat and really get our hearts pumping, you too Christian" Elliot drags us to the floor and thumping music is so loud that I think the floor is vibrating under us. I see Ana get into the music, she releases her hair and starts dancing with Kate and Mia as the DJ starts the after three numbers the crowd gets bigger and the floor space gets smaller Ana is right in front of me and starts grinding her hips side to side she turns and stares at me smiling she takes my hands put them on her hips and starts moving them to the song Mr. Saxobeat and I see her mouthing the lyrics:

**_"_****_You make me this_** **_Bring me up, bring me down  
Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down  
Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat Saxobeat Saxobeat Hey, sexy boy, set me free Don't be so shy, play with me My dirty boy, can't you see That you belong next to me Hey, sexy boy, set me free Don't be so shy, play with me My dirty boy, can't you see You are the one I need You make me this Bring me up, bring me down  
Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down  
Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah  
Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah You make me this  
Bring me up, bring me down Play it sweet, make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down Make it sweet, make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Saxobeat" _**

The way that Ana to grinding on me,Christ I want her now, I look around and spot a small private alcove. I take her there as the song finishes spin her around with both hands I grab her force her head up looking into my eyes her bites her bottom lip and I kiss her hard. She grabs my hair and is pulling towards her deepening the kiss. For the next twenty minutes we were making out and then she releases me breathing hard she looks at me in the eyes "Christian we need to stop, we barely know each other please" she begs

"Ana" I grab her wrist

"I can't Christian" she says to me I want this girl I need to possess her in every way, there's something special about her, she is sweet, nurturing, caring, humble and very innocent I can't help the attraction.

"Please I would like to know you better; give me a chance, when are you free?"

"I thought you don't do the girlfriend thing Mr. Grey?" She asks

"That's was before you kissed me tonight Anastasia, I'd like to get to know you"

"The next time I'm free is Sunday afternoon"

"Great I'll make plans"

"Christian good night and see you Sunday" He grabs my hand and kisses it

"Laters Baby"

Ana's POV

I stroll out of the alcove see Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan and all of Elliot's friends dancing I go to Kate and say good night

"I'll see you later at the apartment ok Ana" says Kate

"Ok I may already asleep by then" I hug her wave to everybody and then spot Nicky at the bar and go to him

"Nicky I'm heading out I'll see you tomorrow afternoon who's playing tomorrow night"

"The Zas Band Ana, good night a job well done see you tomorrow "as I head out from the club I turn back and see Christian looking at me, I smile at him and walk out to my beetle and head home and dream about misty gray eyes.

"ANNNNNA!" I hear Kate's voice louder and much more excited than usual "Wake up something got delivered to you"

Oh lord just as my body was relaxing, it's 9 in the morning I drag myself out of bed my hair a mess and in my pj's I go to the delivery guy

"Good Morning, where do I sign?" I ask restraining myself from yawning

"Miss Steele sign here and here and you're all set" he hands me the package, I go to the kitchen and open it and there was a stunning bouquet of pale pink roses and orchids and a typed card

Dearest Anastasia Thank you for providing the best entertainment I had in many years and looking forward to seeing you again. Christian Grey

"How does he know where I live?" I ask Kate

"Elliot must have told him" Kate answers "he has taken a liking to you Ana, what did you do?" Kate asks

"I didn't do anything Kate we just talked and danced that's it" I am not going to tell her about our intense make out session I am not ready for the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition right now

"Well there was that kiss you gave him" she nudges me with her elbow

"Kate you know that's part of my routine, I didn't anything out of the ordinary" I roll my eyes at her

"You know Ana a part of me always thought that he was gay, but you proved that I was wrong"

"Why would you think he was gay Kate?" I ask

"Well since I started dating Elliot, Christian had no girlfriends or dates to any event that I've attended with the Grey's so I've always assumed but never dared asked him or Elliot"

"He asked me out on a date on Sunday" I say

"Ana that's great, but Christian can be a loner, most of the time, so I just want to give you that heads up"

"Thank you Kate for the heads up, are you and Elliot coming today? I ask

"No not tonight, it's my night alone with Elliot but Saturday we'll be there"

"Ok so I'll be home late tonight it's swing night" I go back to bed sleep for another hour, finish whatever class assignments I have for the week, shower, set the rollers in my hair, pick my swing dress, I decided to the black polka dot sweetheart halter dress that is fitted in the torso and puffs out at the hips, nude thigh high stockings with a white garter belt, and white dancing heels. By 5 o'clock I'm out the door, By 5:15 I arrive at Fifty's put my clothes in the dressing room had a quick run through with the band, went to the dressing room and started to get ready for the show.

At 9:45 the show was done and as always it was a great show, I come back to the dressing room to get myself ready for some swing. I walk to the bar and see Bobby serving some patrons and he sees me

"Hey Ana what would it be"

"Sparkling water please" Bobby gave me my drink and I wait for the band to set up; its Joey and the Zas band their a pretty good band they play all the classics and some jive also I am getting excited.

"Excuse me" there is a young man next to me he had reddish blond hair, deep blue eyes and silver hoop earrings in his ears wearing a faded black pin stripe zoot suit.

"Yes" I responded

"I am new here and I am looking for a dance partner and word has it you are the best dancer here and I would like to have the first dance with you" It's pretty creepy that this guy scoped me out and is giving me this uneasy feeling

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Sorry that's rude of me not introduces myself my name is Jack, Jack Hyde I'm a good friend of Bobby's" He lifts his drink and cheers it to Bobby I turn and see Bobby smiling at me and giving me a wink

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Ana Steele"

"I know I heard great things about you from Bobby he told me to come see the club and you, so may I have the first dance Ana" he smiles and I still have this uneasy feeling but I'm nice and accept the first dance with Jack, then I see Joey on stage

"Hey there guys and gals, are we all ready to swing tonight" the crowd started to clap and whistle

"Alright then guys grab your gals and here we go a one a two..." The drummer starts drumming and Jack and I are off. Jack spun me, lifted me tossed me up in the air and caught me, we were just twirling all over the dance floor but after two number I started to get a little dizzy

"Jack I need a break I'm going to get some water"

"Alright Ana but you'll be back to dance with me again?" He asks

"Sure we'll see" I say to him

"Ok then" and he winks at me turns and goes and finds another girl to dance with. Ugh I can't shake this feeling off of him, as I turn to the bar I see him staring at me with those gray eyes, he's wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black flannel pants with gray pinstripes and black suspenders holding his pants and his hair wet and gelled brushed to one side. He looks absolutely stunning; I walk up next to him his gaze following me

"Bobby another sparkling water please, and for you Mr. Grey?" I ask sweetly

"Gin and Tonic please Miss Steele"

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask him

"I've come to see you dance of course and you're one mighty fine dancer Anastasia" I blush

"Thank you Christian and thank you for the flowers they're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you Anastasia" he caresses my cheek with his knuckles

"Ana, may I have this dance and the rest of the dances of the night?" He whispers in my ear

"Yes you may" I answer him

He grasps my hand and pulls me on to the dance floor. Mr. Grey can swing dance, his strong arms lift me, pull me, twirl me and throw me in the air the right way without getting me dizzy, once more he throws me in the air catches me and picks me up I wrap me legs around his torso and he starts spinning I grip my hands around the back his neck and I pressed my forehead to his and close my eyes and enjoy this moment, When the song is done I open my eyes and looking into his gray ones, I release my legs from his torso and he puts me down slowly my body against his, I can feel his ripped abs, when he grabs my waist presses his body to mine and we start dancing again. A few minutes into the dance someone taps Christian on the shoulder, it's Jack

"Excuse pal, but I think the lady owes me a dance"

"She owes you nothing buddy so beat it"

"Listen buddy I'm not going to ask you again to step aside so move it" Jack said sternly Christian grips me tight and I say to him

"Christian I did promise a dance; please I'll be right back for the next one I promise"

"No Ana I am not letting you go to this jerk" he whispers in my ear

"Please Christian" I ask "I want no drama" I look him in the eyes, he hesitated for a moment looks at Jack

"Fine, this isn't over bucko" Christian says angrily to Jack. He pushes me into Jack's arms and walks to the bar and stares at us.

"You know you were rude Jack, I wasn't finished dancing with him" I scolded Jack

"I was finished with my previous partner and I wanted to dance with you, you're the best dancer here so far and I want to get me kicks with you doll" he says to me I just give him a forced smile and start dancing.

Christian's POV

What the fuck, who the hell does he think he is, I go the bar and glare at them I run my hand through my hair. I sensed her unease when the fucker came up to us and had the balls to push me aside to get to her.

"Hey man calm down and have a drink" the man next to me says

"Sure man if you think it will help"

"Hey I know it will and don't you worry about Ana she'll back to you"

"How do you know that pal?" I say to him annoyingly

"Because I've been watch her all night like the way you have"

"That's a little stalkerish don't you think?" I ask him great another pervert who has his eye on her

"I need to watch out for her I'm him boss, hi I'm Nicky Santimarino" he extends his hand out to me and I shake it "Christian Grey, nice to meet and great club you have here, I was here last night"

"I know I saw you in the front row last night, when Ana gave you that kiss when singing **_Besame Mucho_**, when you were asking me to meet her and when you snuck her away to the private alcove and was kissing her for about 10 minutes. I see everything in my club and I take good care of my staff and Ana is a great girl kind hearted and smart, I never want her to get hurt. I can see in her eyes she likes you and you like her and I can see you're an honest guy so for now I am going to trust you but you hurt her in any way shape or form I will come after I'll make sure you won't forget it"

"Fair enough, you really take good care of her"

"She's one of my best singers I had her for a long time, she is a great ballroom instructor at Pascale's studio, when she has her heart set on something she will make it blossom into something more beautiful"

"Well I can see she is something special too"

"Hey why don't you stop by tomorrow evening to hear Ana sing again It's me and my wife's Giuditta anniversary tomorrow, come and enjoy the night with us" he says with a smile

"I think I'll accept your invite Nicky Thank you" I said to him

"There the number is done I'll wave Ana over and I'll keep an eye on the dirt bag over there"

"Thanks Nicky" as he waves Ana over and there's a huge grin on my face as she walks away from the jerk and coming towards me and Nicky.

"Yes Nicky"

"Hey Ana great job as always with the dancing you ready for tomorrow with mia familia?"

"Of course I with you family they're always a blast especially your uncle Rocco"

"Well I just want you to know I had a great chat with this guy and he wants to get to know you better" He smiles at her.

Ana's POV

Nicky smiles at me; I wonder what Nicky and Christian were talking about.

"So you managed to charm my boss? I ask sweetly

"Yes I did, he invited to come tomorrow for his anniversary party"

"Really" I sat myself on a bar stool facing him "That was sweet of him"

"Yeah I think he is kind of giving me permission to pursue you" he says grinning

"Do you want to pursue me Christian? I ask

"Oh Miss Steele this is one pursuit I am really wanting" he stroke my thigh tracing his hand up to the top where my thigh high end he gasps and looks down, then looks up and smiles at me with those gray eyes looking at me lustfully

"And now seeing you in thigh highs I want you even more" he says as he caresses my thigh

"Well Mr. Grey I'll make sure your pursuit will be a memorable one" I say to him sweetly

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you Miss Steele" he asks

"Of course I'm not going to make it easy for you or anybody else who wants me"

"Oh Miss Steele once I get what I want, it's mine for good"

"You're that sure of yourself Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I am Miss Steele and don't ever doubt it"

"Well I say let's purpose a toast to your pursuit, Bobby a cosmopolitan and a gin and tonic please"

"So Mr. Grey while we are waiting for our drinks answer me this question"

"What's that Miss Steele?"

"Where did you learn to swing dance?" I ask

"Ah Miss Steele who is doing the pursuing you or me?"

"It's just a question Christian" I say as I roll my eyes at him

He narrows his eyes "Roll your eyes at me again and I'll make sure you won't be sitting for a week Miss Steele"

I gasp at his remark "My sincere apologizes Mr. Grey"

"Apology accepted, now to answer your question a good family friend taught me how to dance"

"That family friend must be a good teacher to teach you all the moves Mr. Grey"

"Yes she is, she taught me many things in my life and I am forever grateful to her"

"Ana! Here are your drinks" Bobby says

"Thanks Bobby, Cheers Mr. Grey and good luck to your pursuit"

"Cheers Miss. Steele and here's to my victory"

"Ok Mr. Grey when would you like to start your pursuit?"

"Right now Miss Steele"

He grabs me by the waist and kisses me hard

"I (kiss) want (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss) and (kiss) it's (kiss) killing (kiss) that (kiss) your (kiss) not (kiss) mine"

"Really" I ask

He releases me "When you kissed me yesterday, I felt something that I never felt before and only you brought that to me, last night when I was home I dreamt of you and your eyes Anastasia no woman has never made me feel like that, I want you to be mine and since the prick interrupted our moment I made a vow that I'm not letting that happen again, you Anastasia have beguiled me" He says passionately

"Oh Christian, I haven't stopped thinking about you too since last night, there was something about you that I saw you in my dreams last night" 

"Are you hungry Anastasia?" He asks me

"No not really" I answered he narrowed his eyes knowing that I wrong answer

"Ana I would like to go out right now to grab a bite to eat please"

"Christian it's 11:30 and it's late"

"Please Ana I want to take you to a quiet place so we can get to know each other better, I'll make it memorable"

"Well Mr. Grey the business man that you are you know how to drive a hard bargain, I accept just let me get me belongings and let Nicky know I am heading out"

"Good, ok I'll let my driver know to get ready in 10 minutes, I'll meet you outside" he says with a smile and gets his cell and heads to the front door. I head to the dressing room and gather my clothes and head back out when I felt someone grab my wrist

"Hey Ana" it was Jack "Where are you headed off"

"I'm on my way out Jack, it's late and I want to go"

"Well at least escort you out" he said

"It's ok I know my way out thank you" he squeezes my wrist tighter making me wince

"Ana I insist" he says darkly

"Jack please let go" I try to get my wrist out from his grasp

"I saw you kissing that guy and frankly Ana I saw you first so in fairness you should kiss me too" he said with gritted teeth

"I will do no such thing I am going to ask you one more time let go Jack" I say to him forcefully

"This isn't over Ana I'll see you soon" releases me and walks away I made a mental note to talk to Nicky about this guy, I make my way to the bar to say my byes to Nicky

"Good night Nicky, I'm heading out"

"Hey Ana you ok? I saw what that guy did"

"Nicky I'm ok let's talk about tomorrow and please say nothing to Christian" I started tear up Shit! I hope no one notices

"Ok Ana I won't and don't worry I'll deal with the guy myself later"

"Thank you Nicky I'll see you tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello FanFictioners I just want to say Thank you for your support in reading my story. I am rethinking about this story and had a guest critiquing my story on how the story is lack luster, the grammar is mediocre, very robotic without much character development and the conversation is off. So I just want to say I am sorry if there's any confusion this story has given you. When I do add chapter two again there will be no lemons in this chapter, I will have Christian and Ana take things slow like any other normal couple getting to know each other, no discussion of Christian Lifestyle either in chapter 2. I am writing this for fun, I am on Microsoft word and have a grammar check too but somehow words and letters get lost get lost in translation. Thank you again and a revise of chapter 2 is on its way!

Sincerely Yours

Chiceyes06


	3. Chapter 3

Christian's POV

I wait for Anastasia outside by the SUV with my bodyguard Taylor and I am thinking what would I want from Anastasia just meeting her last night I can't stop thinking about her, there's something about Anastasia that I feel different. I see her coming out of the club and there's something wrong with her, she's not smiling and seems upset.

"Ana are you ok?" I asked as she approaches the SUV

"Yes Christian I'm fine" she responds to me

"No Ana you're not! Tell me what happened" I demand and she takes a deep breath in and exhales

"When I was leaving my dressing room Jack found me, asked me where I was going then and grabbed my right wrist a little too tightly" she whispers

My blood is boiling that fucker hurt Ana I lifted her right wrist and looked at it and there's a faint red hand print still on her wrist. I tenderly kiss her wrist and she relaxes, I take her to the SUV and Taylor opens the door.

"Ana this is Taylor my bodyguard and diver, Taylor this is Anastasia Steele"

"How do you do Miss Steele"Taylor nods at Ana

"I doing well thank you" she responds

Ana and I got in the car, Taylor starts driving and I start to caress her wrist.

"Ana, are you really okay?"

"Yes I'm Christian fine, where are we going?" she asks me

"A small diner not far from here" I answered I need to get me mind off of Ana's wrist

"So when do you graduate Ana?"

"This Thursday" she answers

"Well that's good and congratulations, what are your plans after the ceremony?" I ask

"My dad is coming up from Montesano and so is my mom and her husband Bob from Georgia, Nicky gave me the night off and is throwing me a graduation party at the lounge before the club opens at 10:00 that night, I would like for you to be there Mr. Grey"

"Am I being invited to your party Miss Steele?"

"Yes Mr. Grey I am inviting you to my graduation party, if you can make it" she says to me

"Thank You I humbly accept your invitation" I smile at her. "What time would you like me to be there and who will be attending?"

"The party starts at 4:30 and Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Kate's parents, Pascale my boss at the studio, her husband Richard, few of my class mates and Eddie my ballroom partner will be there"

"Eddie?" I question another guy vying for her attention

"Yes he's been my dance partner for 3 ½ years" she says proudly, and I frown

"Christian don't worry about Eddie he's just my partner and has been teaching for 8 years with Pascale. Eddie is from Argentina and he's an accomplished ballroom dancer along side with his partner Josh"

"Oh" I nod

We arrived to our destination, Spence's Diner; it's a little diner that is tucked in a corner on a very busy Seattle street, its white and red sign and décor screams old school Americana

"I never been here before" she stated

"It's a really nice place they serve classic all American food here" I say to her as I get out and then open her door and grasp her hand

"After you Miss Steele" I open the diner door for her

"Why thank you Mr. Grey" she smiles at me

"Good evening folks, how many people?" says the hostess with a smile

"Just two" I responded

"Follow me sir" The hostess grabs two menus and leads us to a secluded booth

I let Ana slide in the both first and then settle next to her the hostess gives us the menus

"Your server will be with your shortly"

"Thank You" Thank You" we both say it together.

As Ana looks over the menu I study her features. Pale flawless skin, long brown hair, perfectly arched eyebrows, long sexy lashes, beautiful blue eyes that can look into my soul, perfect little nose and her lips so lusciously full and downright kissable. This is the first time that I have actually studied a girl with her features and proportions, I am enjoying Ana's facial expressions, the way she scowls her eyebrow, squints her blue eyes and bites her bottom lip, my moment of studying her comes to a halt when our server joins us

"Hello my name a Jacob and how you two doing this evening are?" He's wearing a white t-shirt that says Spence's Diner, black jeans and sneakers

"We're doing well" I answer

"So what will it be?" he asks taking out a note pad

"I'll have the roast beef sandwich with mac and cheese on the side, Anastasia?" I turn to look at her

"I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup and a diet coke" she says sweetly to the server

"Make that two diet cokes" I interject

"Ok that's a roast beef sammie with mac, a grilled cheesy with tomato and two diet cokes will there be anything else? Jacob asks as he takes our menus

"No that will be all" I say to him

"Ok your orders will be here shortly "Jacob says with a smile turns and walks away

I turn my glaze back to Ana "So Ana how did you involved in singing and ballroom dancing?" I ask her I really wanted to know her. I did a background check on her and there wasn't too much information on her just when and where she was born, who are her parents, who her mother was married to, where she lived, where she went to school, her school and employment records and some newspaper articles about her ballroom and singing achievements.

She smiles at me and answers "When I was 4 years old Ray my step-dad went on a weeklong fishing trip with several of his army buddies for a reunion type thing, My mom saw this ballroom exhibition being advertised for that weekend and she bought us tickets, we went and had great seats, from the moment the lights dimmed, the dancers were announced, the music and dancing began I was hooked. At the end of the show I asked my mom if I can take dancing lessons since I wasn't into pee-wee sports, so she went and asked one of the dancers who was mingling with the crowd on where can her daughter have lessons and that's where I met Miss Katya my instructor. That's where I started my dancing career, by age 7 I was all ready in junior competitions always finishing in the top three. By age 13 I was the top Junior Ballrooms Dancers in Washington State then I started taking singing lessons when I saw the musical Les Miserables, I just loved the musical aspect as well as the book and Mrs. Libby my voice instructor said I had talent in dancing and music.

"Wow Ana so many accomplishments in such a short time" I say to her I am astonished on how much control this girl has; I definitely have met my match with this one.

"Yes, it was the best decision my parents made for me when I was young, by at the end of my parent's marriage it was more of an escape from the stress and heartache, my mom met Steve and we moved to Texas. I contacted Katya and asked her what the best Studio in Texas was so I can go dance and compete. She told me where to go; it was owned one of her former ballroom partner's, so I went and worked harder and competed stronger and again became one of the top ballroom dancers and also a certified ballroom instructor in Texas" She says and then I see sadness in her eyes.

"Ana what is it?" I ask concerning grabbing her hand

Ana's POV

"I was coming back from one of my competitions where my partner and I won first place so I arrived home late and my mom was out with her girlfriends but Steve was home, he was drinking too bit much, I said my hellos and told him that I won first place. He just smirks, walks over to me and was trying to make a pass at me but I put a stop to it by slapping him across the face, he got so angry he threw his liquor glass at the wall and took my trophy broke it in front of me and then grabbed me and said that "no man will ever love a nerdy book thumping dancing singing tease like you Ana" After that night things with Steve went from bad to worse always insulting me and telling my mom what a waste time and money she put into my ballroom, so one night I called Ray and told him I am coming back home because I missed him, Katya and Libby, six months after I left Texas my mom dumped Steve married Bob and moved to Las Vegas for a bit before moving to Georgia. So I finished high school in Montesano went to college and now is graduating Summa Cum Laude on Thursday"

I see Christian radiate tension from his body when I just told him what husband # 3 did I grab his clenched fist.

"Christian Steve's words never affected me in any way It made me stronger and believe it or not they're men out there who love women such as myself in the arts but I haven't my man yet, Please there's no need to be angry" I look at him

"Damn It Ana if I was your boyfriend I would've beaten the living shit out of him! I am so glad he isn't in your life anymore" He takes my hand kisses my knuckles and caresses my cheek.

"Ok here's your food" Jacob coming up with our food and drinks. "So" I wanted to change the subject "Now you know a little about me how about you Mr. Grey?" I ask him sweetly

"You seem eager for information Miss Steele, well I will tell you that I was adopted at age 4 by Carrick and Grace, I had a rough time during childhood to teenage hood, grew out of it, excelled in school and went to Harvard was on their rowing team but dropped out to start Grey's Enterprises Holding and now one of the top entrepreneurs in the US. My activities I do is sailing, gliding and piloting helicopters and I've been playing the piano since age six"

As I bite into my sandwich I ask him "Rough childhood? Why weren't Grace and Carrick good parents to you and your siblings?"

He looks at me puzzled "Of course they're good parents but coming from a perfect family has its ups and downs, when I was a teenager I was a rebel, I got into a lot of fights, started drinking, talked back to my teachers and even got expelled in one school. I felt like I was losing control of my life and then by my sophomore year in high school everything changed for the better"

"How did it change for the better?" I ask him now intrigued

"Well Miss Steele it was a family friend who helped me to take control of my life and then I started doing well in school became Valedictorian of my school, went to Harvard but dropped out after two years so I can open up my own business and now I'm one of the successful entrepreneur in the US"

"Is it the same family friend who taught you to dance?" I ask him

"Yes it was" he answered

"She taught you well, but you need to clean up on your footwork a little bit and always point your toes" my inner ballroom instructor coming out

"Are you critiquing my dance moves Miss Steele?" raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes I am Mr. Grey remember your dancing with a professional, you would do the same a critique if I went rowing with you"

He smiles at me "Fair point well made Miss Steele" and we sat there enjoying out food and talking over our interests in life, laughing and holding hands. I looked at my watch noticed it was almost 2 in the morning wow where did the time go, I look at Christian and say "It's getting late and I should get home"

"Of course let me text Taylor to bring the car around" after Christian texts Taylor he asks for the check, after paying we make our way out from the Diner to the SUV where Christian opens the door and lets me in. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Thank you for this evening Christian it was by far the best night I've had in a long time" I say sweetly to him. He grasp my hand squeezes it and brings it up to his lips and tenderly kisses my knuckles.

"You're very welcome Anastasia, I enjoyed this night amnesty because I spent it with you" he says. Taylor pulls up to my apartment building Christian opens the door helps me out and walks me to the entrance door

"Thank you again Christian I'll see you tonight"

"You're welcome Ana, let me pick you up and bring you to the club tonight"

"Oh Christian that won't be necessary I can drive myself to Fifty's" I say to him shyly

"Please Ana I insist, we are going to be at Fifty's anyway so let me save you a trip" I let out a deep sigh

"Ok Christian you can pick me up at 5 o'clock" I start to fish my keys out from my purse

"Good night Christian" I look into his soft gray eyes. He leans in and kisses me softly; I kiss him back dropping my bags and encircling my hands around his neck as I deepen the kiss, he coaxes my mouth open and slowly slides his tongue inside my mouth, we can taste each other hard and soft, give and take, I feel warm all over and haven't felt this way in a long time. Then he slowly pulls away leaving me breathless

"Good night Miss Steele, I'll see you tonight" taking my hand and kissing it he looks up and smiles at me

"Laters Baby" he says turning around and walking to the SUV and getting in then drives away. I feel strangely awakened by his kiss, there's something different about him that I never felt with any other man I've been with, he's a mystery and it excites my senses that he wants to know me and I want to know him. I unlock the door to my apartment and there I see Kate and Elliot making out on the sofa like a couple of high schoolers, I do my best to not make any noise and tip toe to my room and close the door, I undress and get into my pajamas and snuggle into my blanket and thinking what a night I had, I put my fingers to my lips they're swollen and soft, he knows how to sweep a girl off her feet, my heart beats faster when I think about him and his gray eyes, my eyes start to droop heavily as I dream another dream of Christian Grey.

"ANNNNNA!" I groan as I hear Kate's voice waking me up, God I didn't bother her when she and Elliot where doing a get to know me session on the sofa. I slowly get out from my bed and stretch, look at the clock it's only 8:30 in the morning Ugh! This better be important. "Morning Kate" I grumble at her

'Morning Ana" she says cheerfully I wonder what time she slept "So how was Swinger's Ball" she asks and I roll my eyes

"It was an interesting evening" I say to her walking to the kitchen counter looking for a kettle to make me some tea.

"Really what was interesting about it?" She asks, Oh no here's the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition

"Well there was this guy his name is Jack, he came up to me and said he was looking for a dance partner and heard I was the best dancer, turns out he he's a friend of Bobby's we danced a couple of numbers and I started getting a little dizzy and wanted a drink, I excused myself and started heading to the bar, lo and behold Christian was there watching me dance"

"Really, wow Ana how exciting to see a guy chasing after you" Kate says happily "So did you two dance?"

"Yes we did and he was a much better dancer than Jack, but after several numbers Jack came and asked Christian if he can dance with me and Christian said no, there was a little back and forth between them until I finally stepped in and told Christian that I'll be back with him after one number, he wasn't happy to let me go but he did"

"Ana! Two men fighting over you, My God I wish I had two men fighting over me I am so jealous!" Kate says excitedly

"Well I scolded Jack and told him it was very rude to cut in between me and Christian" I decide not to tell about Jack grabbing my wrist and I just went on to tell her how Christian took me to a diner and how I caught her and Elliot kissing; Kate blushes "Oh Kate there's no need to be embarrassed, I like seeing you happy and I know you love Elliot" I say and she smiles

"You know Ana between you and me Elliot is the best lay I had in years"

"That's way TMI Kate especially this early in the morning" I flush "So are you and Elliot coming tonight?"

"No Ana, Elliot and I are going on a last minute double date with one of his friends"

"Its okay, any ways its Nicky's Anniversary party tonight so all of his family is going to be at Fifty's tonight and Nicky invited Christian also" I tell her

"Oh that was nice of Nicky, well I hope you and Christian have fun tonight" Kate says to me

"You also Kate" With that I go back to bed and sleep for a few hours more, wake up and call Ray

"Hi Dad" I smile as I talk to him.

"Hi Annie, how are you?" He asks

"Great dad, how are you and how's everything?"

"Been good sweetie, work is good and the guys and I are going on fishing trip next weekend. Nicky called me last night and told me you were great on Thursday, I am so proud of you honey" I smile and shake my head Nicky always telling Ray about my little accomplishments.

"Thank You dad and thank you for your support and encouragement"

"You're welcome Annie I know when you set your heart on something you always succeed in it speaking of which, tell me about this guy who has his eyes set on you" Oh Lord here we go with the over-protecting dad mode.

"His name is Christian Grey dad, he's Kate's boyfriends' brother, he is an entrepreneur that owns his own company here is Seattle, we just met on Thursday and had a bite to eat yesterday and you'll meet him at the graduation party dad"

"Well Nicky said that this Christian fellow has taken a liking to you honey and Nicky likes him, I do trust Nicky's instincts and I trust your judgment too Annie so I can't wait to meet him" Ray says

We talk for a little bit more and said our good-byes then I head to the shower to get myself ready.

By 4:50 I am adding the finishing touches to my hair and make-up when the door bell rings, shit he's already here, I run to my room to fetch my navy blue stilettos, running and putting my heels on the same time trying not to stumble as I reach the door, smoothing out my navy blue wrap dress then I open the door and my jaw drops, there stands the Greek God himself wearing an impeccable black suit, a tailored black shirt with no tie, his copper hair tousled and with a beautiful smile he's giving me.

"Miss Steele you look ravishing this evening, are you ready to go?" He asks me

I pull up my jaw from the floor and regain my composer

"Thank Mr. Grey, yes I am ready let me get my purse" retrieving my bag I walk out the door and Christian is offering his arm, I link my arm with his and walks me down the stairs and opens the door to the SVU

"Hello Taylor nice to see you again"

"Thank you Miss Steele, it's good to see you too" he says as Christian sits beside me takes me hand and tenderly kisses my knuckles

"You really look beautiful Ana; I don't know how I can control myself with any guy looking at you tonight"

"Well Christian I am going to ask you to try to behave tonight because Nicky's Family is going to be there and I don't want to be embarrassed in front of my almost second family please" she says to me

"That request I can do for you Ana"

So we sit holding hands and Christian caressing my knuckles is sending shivers down my spine oh he is working his magic. We arrive at Fifty's and the lounge is transformed with tables accented with dark blue table clothes, silver and dark blue balloons tired on the chairs. The party has already started and will end at 9 so Nicky can open the club at 10. I see Nicky and his wife Giuditta; Giudiita was a fashion model in Italy, Tall statuesque with long black hair and eyes, she has graced the cat walk in Italy with some of the famous designers in the world such as Gucci, Armani, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana and Valentino, she was known in Italy as the Ice Princess because of her cold stare when strutting the cat walk. She is beautiful with high cheek bones, a long neck and a body that every woman envies especially having two boys and another baby on the way.

"Hello Giuditta you're looking fabulous" I smile at her and give her a hug

"Ana, good seeing you again" she says in her Italian accent she hugs me back and kisses both my cheeks, she is like a sister I never had, usually if Nicky was giving her a hard time she'll call me and in turn I'll usual give Nicky a hard time. "And whose is this good looking boy with you?" she looks at Christian

"Giuditta, this is Christian, Christian this is Giuditta Nicky's wife"

"Pleasure to meet you Christian" she says giving him a hug

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiles taking her hand and kissing it, just then two little boys ran into me hugging my legs I smile.

"Miss Ana, Miss Ana" they call out and kept hugging my legs, I knee to the floor and hug the two boys and I look up at Christian.

"Christian these two rascals are Nicky's boys Marco who's 7 and Antonio who's 4, I'm also their ballroom teacher" Christian bends to their level and shakes their hands and they give Christian high fives.

"Is that my Anna Rosa" getting up from the floor I turn around and smile its Nicky mom nonna, I hug her "Beautiful Rosa how are you doing?" she gives me a hug

"I am doing fine nonna, I've missed you" I say sweetly and she smiles at me and then looks at Christian

"Rosa introduce me this young man next to you?"

"Nonna this is Christian Nicky invited him tonight"

"Christian this is Sylvia Nicky's mother" Christian extended his hand to Sylvia, she grabs his hand pulls him forward towards her.

"Come here boy let me look at you" Sylvia says then starts poking and patting him down Christian looks shocked and he looks at me with raised eyebrow while I try to stifle my laugh "Hmm… not too skinny or too soft, uh huh good very good Rosa you indeed have a strong boy here" she says and smiles at Christian patting his cheek "You'll take good care her ok, or you'll have to deal with me"

"Momma please don't threaten the guest I've already did that" He walks over to Christian and shakes his hand "Welcome back Christian, I hope my mother was gentle with you"

"It's good to be back and that is the first time I was ever man handled by anyone let alone by an Italian mother" Christian grins

"Thank you for coming, let's go to the bar Christian, would you like a drink Ana, Giuditta?" Nicky asks me

"Sparkling water Nicky" Giuditta says

"I'll have a cosmopolitan" then the men head to the bar and I turn to Giuditta

"So how has this pregnancy been treating you?" I ask her

"Very well Nicky is so excited that we are having a girl and with two older brothers and my husband she is going to be very well protected, so Nicky told me about Christian he seems like a good guy Ana" Giuditta says

"We are just getting to know each other right now" I smile and look about at Christian and at the same time he is looking at me, I give him a shy smile and he smiles back. I feel my face flush and ask myself what's he doing to me.

"Ana just a heads up Rafael is coming" Giuditta tells me and I groan. Rafael is Nicky's pompous ass cousin who thinks that he is an incardinated form of Casanova but in reality he's a grabby skinny little loser who is looking for a quick lay.

"Really, well I am not looking forward to seeing him at all especially what happened last year" I say with distain and Giuditta laughs.

"Oh I remember how he got drunk went on stage and confessed his undying love to you and tried proposing to you while you were eating tiramisu and how he came down on bended knees in front of you and the whole family, you smiled, put your fork down and took that plate and smashed the tiramisu all over his face, I will tell you that was the highlight of the evening"

"Yes mine as well the tiramisu was good but I was angry because there was none left"

"Well I'll make sure to save an extra plate for you just in case your first plate goes to waste" we both started laughing when Christian and Nicky comes with our drinks.

"You girls look like your having a good time what's so funny?" Nicky asks

"Oh just remembering the tiramisu incident last year" Giuditta says to Nicky

"Oh yeah well if Rafael starts trouble again there will be more on his ass then a plate of tiramisu in his face" Nicky says

Christian looks puzzled, Nicky tells him the story and emphasizes that I in no way shape or form was ever attracted to Rafael and they both started to laugh to the part of my dessert incident.

"The best part is when Ana came to me angry that there was no more tiramisu left I will never forget that night" Nicky starts to laugh

"Well Nicky a girl needs to have her dessert and eat it too" I say grinning at him

"Well let's go and sit down dinner will be served soon" Nicky says taking his wife's hand and leading her to a table, then Christian grabs my elbow preventing from following them and stares at me with icy gray eyes, is he angry at me?

"What is it Christian, did I do something wrong?" I say to him

"What are your feelings for that guy?" He asks angrily

"I have no feeling for Rafael or for any guy and I am starting to get to know you"

"Should I worry about Rafael?"

"Absolutely not, you heard what I did to Rafael last year and if he does something stupid like that again I'll make sure it's my fist that goes in his face and not my dessert" I say to him he closes his eyes and turns his face away "Christian look at me" I bring my hand to his face and turn his face towards me and he opens his eyes "Please believe me I have no feelings for anyone, I'm getting to know you and I will never steer you the wrong way"

He takes my hand from his face and kisses it.

"I believe you and you're having the same effect on me Ana, if any guy thinks they can sweep you of your feet while you're with me they have another coming, it will be my fist in their face plus I would hate to see your beautiful hand bruised" he kisses it again. I step forward and I lean towards him and gently kiss on the lips for a moment then we go and settle at a table with Nicky and his family, I introduce Christian to Nicky's sister Pascale who's also my boss at the Ballroom studio and her husband Richard. As the conversations flowed freely around the table, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and there is Nicky's uncle Rocco Santos. He is tall, tanned, soft brown eyes, with a mass of gray hair and wearing a black suit. He looks good for a man in his mid-sixties; he always presents confidence and brightens a whole room with his voice, his smile and good humor, I get up to hug him.

"Uncle Rocco, how are you doing?" He hugs me in return and looks at me

"I'm well dear Anastasia how are you?"

"I'm good" I smile at him

"I hope I will have the pleasure to hear you sing tonight and maybe also to sing with you?" he asks

"Of course I think I can make that happen" then his eyes look to Christian

"Ana please introduce me to this handsome boy who looks like he's ready to beat me to a bloody pulp" he smiles as I turn to see Christian radiating tension from his body and his eyes have grown darker more dangerous in fact I need to diffuse him before he punches something or someone, I grab his hand and pull Christian to his feet and introduce him to Rocco

"Christian this Nicky's Uncle Rocco, Uncle Rocco this is Christian Grey" the men shake hands and I continue

"Uncle Rocco was an Opera singer in Italy many years ago and he finally retired this year, his wife Marguerite was a ballerina in Italy also"

Christian's POV

As we are talking around the table, I see from the corner of my eye a dark figure behind her and he puts his hand on Ana's shoulder, she looks up and smiles, gets up from her chair and hugs this older good looking man. Damn it why do these men flock to Ana? I hear this man this man talks to her.

"Ana please introduce me to this handsome boy who looks like he's ready to beat me to a bloody pulp" she turns to and I know she can feel my tension and takes my hand and pulls me to my feet and introduces us

"Christian this Nicky's Uncle Rocco, Uncle Rocco this is Christian Grey" I shake his hand as Ana continues saying "Uncle Rocco was an Opera singer in Italy many years ago and he finally retired this year, his wife Marguerite was a ballerina in Italy also"

"Oh Ana thank you for this introduction, you forget to add that I am a famous Italian Opera singer and you my boy may have heard of me"

"Can you be certain?" I ask him

"Of course I'm certain by looking at you, you do seem cultured and put together" Rocco says to me

"Ok I may have heard some worldly music and opera so tell me what name do you go by?" I muse. Rocco smirks

"Well my birth name is Ricardo Santimarino but my stage name is Ricardo Santos" my jaw drops

"Not the Ricardo Santos that played Romeo in the Italian Opera House and has sung with Andrea Bocelli, you're my mother's favorite opera singer"

"The very one my dear boy" he bows

"It's an honor to meet you sir, I have seen you perform in Italy before" I say and shake his hand again "I am sorry for giving you a cold stare while you were hugging Ana" I say astonished Rocco chuckles

"My dear boy when I was your age and I started to see Marguerite and all sorts of men would crowd around her, I will admit that I too would've wanted to bash these little boys' heads in but then I came to realize that Marguerite loves me. I see it in your eyes the way you look at Ana there's something about her that you are drawn to her flame and my advice is to you Christian if you want her you have to fight for her like your life depends on it and always be honest no matter how much the truth hurts" Whoa I think he can read into my soul, it send shivers down my spine.

"Between you and me Christian I've been to the dark side and it was Marguerite who brought me to the light"

"Thank you Rocco for that advice" We head back to our tables and settle myself down next to her she clasps my hand and she smiles at me.

"Excuse me everyone" Nicky's on stage getting everyone attention "Before we start the entertainment I would like to say a few words; as you all know I started this club 18 years ago, 12 years ago uncle Rocco invited me to the motherland for a visit so I packed my bags for a three week trip to Italy. Upon arriving in Milan I went to a cafe to have a coffee when I bumped into a beautiful woman, the moment I looked into her eyes I just knew that some day she will be my wife, so after a year and a half of courting, many trips to Italy, one memorable proposal at Trevi Fountain in Rome and the day we became man and wife. Tonight we celebrate our 10th year wedding anniversary with the people we love. To Giuditta you're my rock, my life and my heart. You brought me hope when I thought there was none; your patience was my balm when things at work or life were going wrong and your happiness always brought me back when I was in a bad mood. I want to thank you Beautiful for making me the happiest man, husband and father to soon three children in the world. Please raise your glasses as Giuditta and I celebrate our 10 year marriage, Here's to you Beautiful"

"CHEERS!" as everyone in the room says and claps, I take a sip of my drink I turn to see Ana with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Ana?" I ask her, she looks at me

"Nothing Nicky's speech was beautiful" she says while wiping the tears from her eyes

Nicky then asks Ana to come up on stage and sing for everybody, the band starts the song "Fever"

"_**Never know how much I love you Never know how much I care When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear You give me fever, when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the morning, fever all through the night Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the mornin' A fever all through the night Everybody's got the fever That is somethin' you all know Fever isn't such a new thing Fever started long ago Romeo loved Juliet Juliet she felt the same When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie baby you're my flame" Thou givest fever, when we kisseth Fever with thy flaming youth Fever I'm on fire Fever yeah I burn forsooth Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair When her daddy tried to kill him She said, "Daddy oh don't you dare" He gives me fever with his kisses Fever when he holds me tight Fever, I'm his missus And daddy won't you treat him right? Now you've listened to my story Here's the point that I have made Chicks were born to give you fever Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade They give you fever when we kiss them Fever if you live and learn Fever till you sizzle Oh what a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn And what a lovely way to burn"**_ When the song is finished everyone started to clap, she starts speaking

"I want to sing this next song for Nicky and Giuditta , I want to thank the both of you for letting come to work for you and graciously invited me into your family I love you both"

"_**Svegliati amore mio, che la notte e' gia' passata Svegliati vieni qua fra le mie mani, nasce il sole  
Non pensare al passato, quanta nebbia c'e' la' Stringimi e parlami ancora, e vedrai si rivivra' Legami con i capelli il cuore Tu mia onda scendi dentro me Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare Questo brivido ti sciogliera' Parlami, abbracciami, scivola, azzurra luna Foglie e il viento ci porta, siamo ali verso il blu Stringimi e lasciate andare, il mio viento ora sei tu Legami con i capelli il cuore  
Tu mia onda scendi dentro me Stringimi che ormai noi siamo il mare  
Questo brivido ti sciogliera' E le notti fuggono, Scivolo baciandoti  
Mille lune, mille onde, che attraversano il nostro mare Legami con i capelli il cuore"**_

"_**Wake up my love the night's already over Wake up come here in my arms the sun is rising  
Don't think of the past, all the mists that lie there Hold me tight and talk to me again and you'll see we'll live again Bind my heart with your hair You're my wave breaking inside me Hold me tight for now I'm the sea You'll feel the thrill right through Talk to me, Hold me, Glide, Blue moon Leaves and the wind carries us We're heading skywards Hug me and let yourself go Now you are the wind Bind my heart with your hair You're my wave breaking inside me Hold me tight for now we're the sea  
You'll feel the thrill right through And the nights slip by I glide kissing you A thousand moons a thousand waves that cross our sea Bind my heart with your hair You'll feel the thrill right through"**_

Everyone started to clap and I see Nicky's wife crying and I feel an overwhelming joy to hear Ana sing in Italian, she is by far the most interesting girl I have ever met. She sits next to me and I kiss her cheek

"Ana you sing beautifully, you never cease to amaze me" I take her hand and kiss it she blushes "Where did you learn to sing in Italian?"

"From my singing teachers, I am vocally trained to sing Italian, French and Spanish, but the song I sang for Nicky and Giuditta, Uncle Rocco taught me"

"Your voice is wonderful, there's something about it that takes me to a calm place, I am really enjoying it and I haven't been in that calm place for a long time" I say to her

"And me as well oh Nefertiti of the Nile!" Ana closes her eyes and groans

"Oh God No!" she says as Ana and I both turn around and see some skinny little rat with an overly fake bake tan, way too much gel in his spiked black hair, he has some cheap cologne that can give you a headache. He's wearing some cheap white dress shirt with the buttons open mid way down his chest which you can tell he doesn't do any exercise or lift weights, his pants are a dull gray color and he's sporting some fake gold jewelry and a cheesy goatee. The only thing that's going for him are his perfectly shaped I brows and I put my money on it that he gets them waxed, I try to hide my laughter that this pee-wee wants Ana, with one push of my finger he'll be on the floor begging for his mother. He continues the pitiful wooing of Ana as I sit back and watch this clown in amusement.

"Ah fairest one you have returned at last to me I knew my proposal has had a great affect on you"

"The only affect from that proposal was me losing my dessert that I smashed in your face last year Rafael" Ana retorted. God! This sexy kitten has claws you tell him Ana don't back down.

"My Venus such sweet words coming from that sweet mouth I so much want to kiss" He says is this guy for real can't he see that Ana wants nothing to do with him.

"Oh dear Vulcan in order for you to ever taste my sweet kisses you may have to go through my Greek God Aries" she bats her lashes to him

"My Goddess I will fight for you and where is mythical Aries, he must have heard me coming through the doors and is he afraid that I will unman him" he starts to laugh, oh it's on no one laughs at Christian Grey I stand up and walk towards him I can already tell that I am a good six inches taller than him and then I see it the laughter no more I think he's about to shit in his pants and Ana is next to me.

"Rafael I would like to introduce Aries… uh I mean Christian, Christian this Rafael Nicky's cousin"

"Please to meet you Rafael" I plaster a fake smile and shake his hand and I squeeze a little bit hard then I attended which made him wince.

"Uh nice um to tttto to me meet ummm yo yo you mmmm Mr Grrrr grr grr Grey" he stutters

"Foolish boy" Sylvia comes and smacked Rafael upside the head "How many times have I told leave Ana alone she's here with this wonderful boy and you're going to Italy in one month go find a wife there"

"Yes auntie" Rafael hangs his head in shame and follows Sylvia to other table. Ana looks at me "Well did I not tell you that I have no feeling for Rafael?"

"You know baby the moment I saw him I wasn't even jealous of him, in fact I rather enjoyed the entertainment that clown gave me" Ana shakes her head

After that that rash Rafael went away Ana and I sat down to listen Uncle Rocco sing, he started with "O Sole Mio" his tenor voice is unbelievable, to hear a famous opera singer singing right in front of you is unreal real that no words can describe the feeling I am feeling now. His next song he sings is from Les Miserables

"_**More guilt than you He thinks that man is me He knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found this man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong when I have come so far  
and struggled for so long? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me. How can I abandon them? How would they live If I am not free? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!  
Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery Pretend I do not feel his agony this innocent who bears my face who goes to judgment in my place  
who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God, I know I made that bargain long ago He gave me hope when hope was gone He gave me strength to journey on Who am I? Who am I? I am Jean Valjean! And so Javert, you see it's true that man bears no! Who am I? 24601!"**_

That was the best version of "Who am I?" I ever heard after the singing Nicky and Giuditta cut the cake and had dessert, the party started to wind down and I check the time it's 8:45 pm.

"Do you stay when the club opens on Saturdays" I ask Ana

"No Saturdays I usually leave after I sing, go home and snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie or two" "What kinds of movies do you like?"

"I like musicals, comedies, thrillers and some romance, have you not sat down on a Saturday night to watch a movie?"

"No my weekends are pretty tied up, it's rare that I have an open weekend, I wish to have a Saturday night to watch movies" I say

"Well would you like to come over and watch a movie?" she asks me

"To come over and watch movies?" I think for a moment God when was the last time I actually did that? "Sure" I text Taylor to go to Escala and grab some clothes.

"Great" she smiles as we sat and enjoy more singing from Rocco. By 9:15 everyone starts to say their good-byes, Ana and I got to Nicky and Giuditta and said our good-byes "We'll see you both on Thursday" Ana say to Nicky. We head outside and there's Taylor waiting by the curb, I open the door for Ana and I slide in after her "Taylor, Miss Steele's please" I say to him "Yes Sir" he responds back. I turn to Ana

"Ana, I want to say I really enjoyed tonight thank you" I say to her and I see her shy smile

"You're most welcome Christian, I am glad you're enjoying my singing and dancing" she says and I reach for her hand and kiss it.

Taylor arrives at her apartment building, I open the door, help her out of the car and I retrieve a small bag that Taylor brought for me "Thank you Taylor, I'll call you when I'm ready to go back to Escala" I say to him. "Yes Sir" he nods as I shut the door and drives away. We enter her apartment, it's spacious with a large living room with a flat screen TV, the kitchen is open a flat range, stove and a stainless stain French door refrigerator and freezer, past the kitchen is a hallway with four door my guess it's the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be a few minutes" I see her go into one of the rooms possibly hers a few moments later I go in search of her, I am intrigued what her room looks like. It's a decent size room with a beige color wall, a closet, chest of drawers, a full length wall mounted mirror, a wall mounted double shelf holding many books and a full size bed with an ivory lace comforter. On her walls there are various posters of ballroom dancers, operas and plays mostly Shakespeare, I look at her chest of drawers and on top sits many ballroom trophies and medals all says first place through third place she is a fascinating girl.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?" her voice pulls me back to reality I look at her and she has changed into flip flops, black leggings, her hair in a high ponytail and a white sweater jacket with silver glitter lettering that says "Strictly Ballroom" Fuck she looks hot!

"Yes I do Miss Steele and you look mighty fine" "I was looking at your trophies and I'm amazed that you're that talented" I say to her and she blushes

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I'm glad you like the arts, some men tend to shy away from it"

"Well Miss Steele unlike most men I really do like the arts and there's something about them that gives me a calming effect" I say to her "Where's the bathroom? I'd like to change into something comfortable too" I grin her, she shakes her head and points "Down the hall last door on your left" A few minutes later I emerge wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, strolling down the hallway to the living area I see her stretching her body out getting wine glasses out and just admiring the view. She turns and smiles at me

"I was getting wine glasses and going to make popcorn if you like you can go and chose the movie" she says

"Ok where can I find them?" I ask her

"Under the TV stand when you open its doors all the collections are there including the DVD player" she tells me. I walk over and open the doors and I start looking for a movie we can both enjoy, I see Franco Zeffirelli's Romeo and Juliet, The Sound Of Music, both versions of Shall We Dance, Step It Up, all the Disney Classic Movies, Victor Victoria, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Dirty Dancing, When Harry met Sally, Sleepless in Seattle, My Best Friend's Wedding, The Notebook, The Time Traveler's Wife, Shakespeare's plays, Theater versions of Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserable, Thoroughly Modern Millie, Rent, Miss Saigon, Aida, Cats and Evita. Then I stumble on one of my favorite movie which I haven't seen in a long time The Princess Bride oh we are so watching this, I grab it and something else catches my eye. I see many DVD's at says "ANA Age 4" "ANA Age 7" and so on "Did you find anything you like Christian?" I look at her she has a big bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine. "Yea I want to watch "The Princess Bride", 193193what are these DVD's with your name and age on them" I say to her and she blushes

"Oh those are all my ballroom and singing videos that my mom and Ray recorded; I had our AV guy from the studio transfer them from video to DVD two years ago, they date back when I started dancing at 4, when I started singing at 13 and up to my recent competition 6 months ago" she tells me

"You still compete?" I'm surprised

"Yes I do, I've travelled all over the continental US for exhibitions and competitions and always came in First or Second place but I never let any of that get in the way of school where I also excelled in" she says proudly "Want to watch one of my videos?" she asks me I smile

"Absolutely, I want to see how you competed" I say to her excitedly

"Ok then pour the wine for us and I'll set up the DVD player" she says sweetly to me. Pouring the wine in the glasses I set them on the coffee table next to the bowl of popcorn then I have a seat on the sofa and watch Ana skimming through her collection and she finds the one she's looking for pops the disc out of the box and sets it in the player and starts it up. She walks back to the sofa has a seat next to me and hits play "This is a video montage of me dancing and singing through the years" she says and then I see the a 4 year old little girl with chestnut hair that's in a tight ballerina bun dressed in black leotard, black leggings, black flowy skirt and black ballroom shoes and I see her smiling and waving to the person holding the camera then she starts to dance following her dance instructor for a pint size little peanut she does her moves just like the instructor her attention to detail, on how to stop, which foot to start back up again and her facial expression how she scowls when doing a serious dance and how she smiles when doing a delicate dance. Then it goes to Ana at age 7 "This was my first competition in Portland, I remember that day like it was yesterday. That's my partner Jonathan we danced for 8 years" she smiles and I see her a bit taller her hair is pulled into a side ponytail with tight curls, she's dressed in a frilly purple sequenced leotard and skirt with tan ballroom shoes and her partner was in a matching purple shirt, black pants with black ballroom shoes.

"We are dancing the jive here" she says as I watch her moves she is really at dancing and then I see her partner stumble on his feet "And because of that stumble that is why we got second place that night but Miss Katya was so proud of us that we did so well. Jonathan and I were her best students when it came to practicing and competing" The video kept continuing through her adolescences and at 13 I see her on stage singing like an angel her voice is giving me Goosebumps when she sang "Hallelujah" "This was my first voice recital" she said quietly I turn and I see Ana mouthing the words and smiling. Seeing this makes me smile and trying to remember the only time I ever sat to watch a movie or a home video was maybe when I was younger when Grace and Carrick did family movie night on Saturdays, we all would sit on the floor with our popcorn and hot chocolate and watch at least three movies back to back. I lean back on the sofa and relax my arm on the back of the sofa Ana nuzzles close to and puts her head on my shoulder, I stiffen a bit and then relax she isn't touching me in the no go zone, I place my arm around her and I feel a calming effect when I glance at her and she looks up at me with those blue eyes and smiles. As the video goes on I see Ana as a beautiful 16 year old she told me that she was in Texas, I see that she was a phenomenal dancer and I am starting to notice that her attire is shorter and her moves were getting more provocative, her partner can't even keep his hands to himself, I am mesmerized by her moves and she is telling the story and taking with her, The video jumps to her High school graduation where Ana was chosen to sing a song and she sang "I Dreamed a Dream" and then seeing her classmates and the audience clapping and giving her a standing ovation made my heart soar she is really good, the next clip is Ana dancing some Spanish dance matador type dance, I see her dance partner whipping Ana around like the red cape when matador's fight "What's this dance Ana" I ask

"That's the Paso Doble, it's the Bullfighter dance Christian" she says

"Looks pretty intense with you being whipped around" I say

"It is intense we have to act on the dance floor to give the feeling of the dance and this is where I joined Pascale I was 18 at the time and that is my partner Eddie" she tells me as I look at a tall dark good looking man dancing with Ana, I know she said that he's gay but I can't help feeling a little jealous that her partner is touching her in a intimate way. I grip her shoulder a little tightly and she looks at me.

"Christian you ok?" she asks me. I loosen my grip and she rotates her shoulder

"Sorry did I hurt you?" she shakes her head "I feel a little uneasy when your partners are touching you so closely and so intimately"

"Christian it's all about the acting, the movements and the feelings, we need to impress the judges, they need to see our technical skills and as well as our feelings of the dance. This is what captivates audience and the judges, we as dancers tell the story of the matador of the Paso, the love/hate relationships of the Tango, the fun care freeness of the Jive, the heat and the passion of the Salsa and sensuality of the Bride and Groom of the Rumba. Think about it this way when you are ready to go into a meeting for a takeover you study the property, plan your strategy with your team, prep your presentation and charm your clients with your grace, knowledge and presences, They will look at you as an authority figure that this man knows what he's doing, he means business and he knows what he wants out of this deal. You have your way in telling your story and we have ours" I gape at her in surprise I am in awe of her

"Fair point well made again Miss Steele" I say to her "You really think I have grace, knowledge and presences?" I ask her

"Of course you do, any businessman needs to in order to succeed in the business world, but in that businessman he needs to remember that he is just as human as the next person he has to have compassion and feelings and that is how I saw you on Thursday a businessman but a human with compassion on Friday and today" she turns back to watching the DVD and I look at her, I have met my match with this one. I turn my glaze back to the TV. I sit there and watch the remaining DVD I wonder will she think I have compassion once she knows the truth? On what kind of person I really am, will yes not talk to me ever again? I need to think long and hard on how I need to approach this with freighting her. My moment of thinking was halted when I see Ana get up from the sofa and walk over to the player and shut off the DVD and changes it to The Princess Bride as she walks back she smiles at me.

"Ana I would love to see you compete on day" I told

"Would you really?" she sounds excited

"Yes you got me all excited about the stories, the movements, and the intensity and now I am intrigued to see the real thing"

"I know that there's an upcoming competition"

"I'd like to come and watch you dance"

"That's great Christian, I'll let you know soon about our itinerary" she says "Now let's watch the movie and this is one of my favorites too" she takes the bowl of popcorn and puts it between us, takes the remote hits play and we start watching the movie. As we do I start feeding her kernels in which she takes in her mouth and licks the salt from my fingers I groan and I gaze down at her and she in return feeds me some and I nibble at her fingers and I hear her giggle "That is a beautiful sound Ana" I whisper

"What's a beautiful sound Christian?" she whispers back "You giggling" I say and she looks at me and she plants a kiss on the corner of my mouth "You taste of salted popcorn and wine Christian" she says. I kiss her back "And you Ana taste so fine" I whisper to her and so we started kissing and got lost, she put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss and I pull her closer to me and start to nibble her bottom lip. She has such soft lips so full and delicate. Soon enough we stop and look at each other and she then nuzzles at my neck and breathes me in and closes her eyes, while I caress her face and my fingertips feeling her softness. We just held each other for the longest time and I know I have to go home I really want to get to know her in the traditional way and tonight is the start. "Ana" I whisper to her and she gazes up at me and we sit there holding each other I feel this calming effect coming over me that I haven't felt at all, none of my subs never brought me peace only anger and then peace after I beat them and fuck them. I look down at Ana she is different there's no way I'd never be tempted to hurt her, she can hold her own unlike the other girls I've known. "I think I should get going Ana" I say to her but not wanting to let her go. She gazes at me with those beautiful blue eyes with shyness and yes reluctantly nods

"Are you sure?" she asks me shyly

"Yes although I do like to be nestled in your arms Ana"

"I do too Christian, so since I am free tomorrow and since you demanded to see me on Sunday what are your plan for tomorrow?" she says sweetly smiling and batting her eyelashes. I grin at her and kiss her forehead.

"Always wanting more information Ana, well I'll tell you this part. I'd be honored if you join me for an early dinner at my parents' house, my mother wanted to invite you over, I think she likes you"

"Really?... Ok Christian I would love to come over your parents' house and what will we do after?" Ana asks me

"Oh Miss Steele that is a surprise I am willing to keep, besides I want to see your face when I show you" I say to her and she raises her eyebrows now I know I sparked her curiosity and I am keep my lips sealed and I am planning on sweeping Miss Steele off her feet. I move to my feet and start putting on my shoes and I glance at Ana watching me and she smiles at me. I rise from the floor walking to her I hold out my hands, she grabs them and pull her up into my arms and I start kissing her and kisses me back. She is so breathtakingly beautiful I never want to let her go. We walk to her door and I turn to her "So I guess this is good night Miss Steele" I say to her.

"I guess so please reach home safely" she says "I always do Ana" I respond back to her while caressing her cheek. I give her one more kiss good night and release her "Good Night Ana, I'll call you before I pick you up, please wear something casual but bring something warm with you for tomorrow evening"

"Ok Christian good night and sweet dreams" she says and kisses me on the cheek "You too Baby dream of me" I turn from her, walk down the stone steps, head to the SUV and go home to have a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Fanfictioners,

I just want to wish you all a Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

Don't worry I haven't forget about this story I am working on the next chapter but some

Unexpected news and events have popped up in my already hectic life. In the next couple of weeks

we'll have the next chapter for Christian and Ana!

Please have a fun, safe Kinky Fuckery Holiday and may 2015 be hopeful and happy for all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ladies,

First I want to apologize for taking a while to update the story. There was a series of sad events that happened in my life. During the Holiday Season I found out my mom was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer. She had two surgeries within 3 weeks of each other and had 33 weeks of radiation I am happy to report that she is doing well and is in remission! I have my MIL (mother in law) living with me and she had 2 mini strokes and to take care of this needy woman is hard enough and when there's no privacy in this house well things are bound to go either way. This past month I've lost 3 family members in 2 weeks time so out with the bad and in with the good!

Please enjoy this Chapter we are going to learn more about Christian and Ana. I've already started working on the next Chapter and there will more surprises and drama before the Coping together ball and Ana's competition.

Ana's POV (Sunday)

Meet the Parents and Getting to Know You

Waking up on Sunday morning feeling happy and thinking about last night and Christian's passionate kiss, out of all the guys I've kissed his kiss is different. It was sweet, powerful and sensual, I feel he wants to know me, who I am and what I want in the world. I smile to myself and think I may have finally found a guy who is into me and my interests unlike the other guys I've dated or seen they were looking for a piece of ass, I think back on them for a moment there was Sid a African American tall good looking man with dark chestnut color eyes a big smile and short curly hair, I started dating him after high school, I met him at a summer party and he was the previous singer at Fifty's but we lasted barely a year, he had big plans which it didn't include me so I broke it off but we remained friends, then there was Thomas with his spiky dirty blonde honey colored eyes and a muscular body, I was 19 when I met him at Fifty's at first I thought he was smart, bright and caring and then I found out his true colors that he was rude, pathetic and narcissistic. We dated for six months and I found out he cheated on me three times, I wanted to get back at him, when I was singing on a Saturday Night I had him sit right in front of me and so I started singing "You're So Vain" at the end of the song I strolled up to him grabbed his dirty martini from his hand and poured it on his head then he shouted at me and calling me a lousy lay and there will always be women fighting over him just to get a piece of this hunk of a stud and that is when Nicky kind of pushed him out the door on his piece of a stud ass and banned him from ever coming to Fifty's again I never saw him since, and there was "You know who" it's him that gets my blood boiling and makes my push myself hard every day to succeed whether its school my job and ballroom, he once got the best of me and that was the saddest day of my life but I've risen up because of that and he regretted after. Shaking my head of these memories brings me down and I have a long day ahead of me with a 6 hour long rehearsal for the Studios' upcoming ballroom competition, formally meeting Christian's parents tonight and a surprise he has in store for me later this evening. I get up, slip on a robe and head to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and Kate, speaking of whom there's Kate and Elliot sitting at the kitchen table laughing, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

"Good Morning you two how did the double date go?" I ask

"Morning Ana, the double date could have gone well" Kate says

"Oh why what happened?" I ask Kate

"Well Patrick and Dana were bickering the whole entire night like they're an old married couple, ugh it was painful to hear and to watch, I know Elliot got a kick out of it by adding fuel to the fire" she turns to Elliot and I see him smirking.

"What did you do Elliot?" I asked him

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I politely was pointing out on Patrick's steak being too rare and how much glasses of wine Dana drank, so Dana started going at it on how the rare beef is going to give Patrick a heart attack and Patrick on how the wine makes Dana sloppy and loose lipped, it was the best thing I ever saw" he started laugh as Kate and I shake our heads

"Boys will be boys" I say "So do you two want breakfast?"

"Yes please Ana Banana, I'll have my eggs sunny side up with bacon, 2 buttered toasts and coffee with extra cream and sugar" he said winking at me and I just smile and say

"Sure thing, would that be all darlin'?" I go into my southern accent mode

"Actually little lady you could maybe with those delicate fingers massage my...OUCH! Kate what was that for?" Elliot screamed and I see Kate pinching his arm and twisting the skin

"Stop teasing Ana, she doesn't need another pervert like you to hit on her" Kate says rolling her eyes

"You're right baby I'm the only pervert you can handle" Elliot says and kissing Kate

"Whatever you say babe" Kate says to Elliot and kisses him,

"So what are your plans for today Ana?" Kate asks

"I have to go to the studio and practice with Eddie for our upcoming competition and then Christian is picking me up to go to your parents house Elliot for dinner" I say

"Oh you're going? That's great I'm going too!" Kate says excitedly clapping her hands "We're going to have so much fun! The Grey's are wonderful people, very worldly they love to talk about their travels, art, history and music which by the way Grace really enjoyed your performance at Elliot's party, she loved it Ana"

"Thanks Kate I'll be sure to thank her tonight and what would you like for breakfast? I ask her

"I'll have the same as Elliot please" she says

"Coming right up" I say head to the fridge and collect the contents I need from there.

"So how is the practicing going with you and Eddie" Kate asks

"it's going well, we're going to be using more traditional foot work with a little bit of a modern twist to all the routines it will make us stand out more, it may look easy but it's more difficult to execute besides Eddie and I know who's are competition, we're not worried" as I say preparing breakfast

"How many hours are you practicing?" Elliot asks

"We want to get in at least between 6 to 8 hours a day, and now that I am graduated on Thursday I have more time to concentrate on this competition and it's one of the big ones"

"Oh so which numbers are you doing?" Elliot asks me

"Well Jessie and Simon are dancing the Ballroom round, which typically is the Waltz, Tango, Viennese Waltz, Foxtrot and the Quickstep, these are the Romantic dances. Eddie and I are in the Rhythm round which we dance the Samba, Cha-Cha, Rumba, Paso Doble and the Argentine Tango and these are the faster pace sensual dances"

"Well I hope you have a good practice" says Elliot

"Thanks Elliot" I say and bringing the plates over to Elliot and Kate and sit down with them we enjoy breakfast together, talking about the weekend and what's going to be next after graduation.

After we finish breakfast and cleaning the dishes I excuse myself and hop in the shower, get dressed in a black leotard with a long black skirt and black ballroom shoes say my byes to Kate and Elliot "See you guys tonight" start my car and head towards Pascale's Forever Ballroom Studio

Upon arriving to the studio I stand outside, look through the window and I see Jessie and Simon practicing the Foxtrot. Jessie and Simon are the other instructors that teach the ballroom while and Eddie teach Latin. Jessie is a tall, thin and leggy with sunshine blonde hair and icy blue eyes and Simon is tall with light brown hair and green eyes. I remember the moment I was hired here; Jessie, Simon, Eddie and Pascale sat in chairs and ask me to perform multiple dances routines. Here I am this shy 17 year old who came to Seattle for work and college being interviewed and auditioned by these top ballroom masters talk about pressure, after an hour of ballroom routines I was hired and paired up with Eddie who is by far the best partner I ever had.

As I walk in I see Eddie doing his floor exercises and stretches to get loose so he can have the same fluidity as me while we practice.

"Good Moring Eddie" I say to my partner for almost five years. He is an attractive man 5'11 from Argentina with black hair, sapphire color eyes; he has almond shaped eyes, a bronze tan and a warm kind smile with his bright white teeth.

"Morning toots, I have missed you" he says coming over to hug me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"How is Josh and how was your trip back home?" I ask him

Eddie and Josh went to Argentina and Brazil to visit Eddie's family, some sightseeing and learning some footwork for our competition.

"The trip was amazing with my family, Josh is great, and he's coming in an hour to show you some new techniques that we learned in Brazil. It's going to give us the edge we need to beat everyone especially you know who" he says winking at me

I roll my eyes and shake my head Eddie just had to mention that.

"Argh do you need to mention you know who, nothing with will give me more pleasure in defeating him once and for all, now let me stretch out and start working on our numbers we have 4 weeks till the competition and on top of that we have our studios recitals and graduations in two weeks and including my graduation on Thursday so less of "you know who" and more on our techniques please!" I say to Eddie sweetly

After some intense stretching and warm-ups Eddie and I started coordinating our dances, movements and placements, so with that we work on the Cha-Cha the fun intense sharp hip and shoulder movements that have to be pristine with this new choreography. After that we worked on the Rumba and it was decided that I start the dance off with a solo, I start a slow sensual swaying of my hips and dipping my head side to side as the bride awaiting her groom and then have Eddie walk in and position himself behind as I place the back of my head on Eddie's chest he grabs me hands and slowly brings our hands to together to caress my cheek down to my neck to the top of sternum and start to dance. When Eddie was dipping me the final time and swoops me up bridal style is his arms, a person caught my eyes he was standing outside and watching me and Eddie through the window, with no emotion on his face which I was taken back, great I think to myself the Rumba was bad and the jerk couldn't show any excitement at all well I am going to find out what is going on with mister groucho.

"Eddie, I am going to take a moment and step outside ok" I say to him

"Sure thing toots" Eddie says to me as I walk to the door opening it and approaching Mr. Suits

"Excuse, Sir may I ask you a question?" I ask him I see his eyes widen a bit but his face still stays grim

"Uh yes Miss, I hope I have an answer for you" he says

"Did you not like me and partners choreography?" I say to him with my hands on my hips and blinks at me staring like I have two heads "Hello? I am asking you a simple question and awaiting a truthful answer" I say impatiently to him crossing my arms in front of me

He clears his throat "Truthfully that was a beautiful dance that you and your partner did, it's just my personality miss, I usual don't show any emotions to anyone, I work in an environment where I have no personal relations to the person I work with and please accept my humble apologizes" Mr. Suits says

"Of course I accept your apology only if you accept mine as well, I was curt with you and demanded an answer from you and I caught you off guard, so please I am sorry" I say to him

"No needs to apologize miss, but thank you" he says with a hint of a smile.

"I'm Ana, I am an instructor here and I am practicing for an upcoming competition, you're more than welcome to come in and watch us our doors are always open to the public to come in and

Experience what ballroom has to offer" I politely extend my hand out to him and he reaches my hand and shakes it

"You can call me Sawyer, and it was a pleasure to see to practice Miss Ana and thank you for your offer and I have to go back to work maybe another time perhaps and have a pleasant day ma'am" he says and walks away. I turn back around to the studio where I see Eddie waiting for me

"What the hell was that about toots?" asked Eddie

"Well that guy was watching us dance the Rumba, he had no emotions, so thinking that you and I did a bad job I went to him and asked him his opinion and he said it was beautiful" I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing

"You know Ana you're the only girl I have ever met that stood up to anyone and that's what I love about you, you take no crap from anyone, I bow down to thee O' Goddess of I'll rip your head off if you say the wrong thing" Eddie goes on his knee and bows

We hear clapping in the background and look to see Josh Eddie's boyfriend clapping and walking his way to us.

"Bravo Ana what did you do this time to bring my boyfriend to his knees again" Josh says and I run to him and he hugs me.

"Missed you chickee, wish you came with us to Argentina and Brazil, we all would have had a great time together" Josh places his arm around my shoulder, I look at him with shock of red hair, emerald green round eyes and with his baby face, he is as tall as Eddie they have been to together for 8 years and still going strong. I look to them as brothers and they kept an eye on my since I arrived in Seattle.

"Josh you know I had finals and I couldn't take the time off" I say

"I know chickee how important it was for you to finish school and you're done with that and graduation this Thursday your mind will be free and I have learned wonderful techniques to show you, by the way what are your plans for next Sunday night?"

"Nothing as of right now" I respond to him "Well now you do, you, me and Eddie are going to a Salsa Club that just opened over a year ago, it's the hottest spot and I got us VIP seating, this is the opportunity you and Eddie need for the competition"

"Really that is wonderful!" I say excitedly "So let get practicing" with that we start practicing and after 4 hours of uninterrupted rehearsals, we call it a day and I head home, shower and get ready in my maroon colored sweater, short flowy skirt, opaque black tights and my high heeled boots, I brush my hair and twist it in a bun add some black eyeliner, mascara, blush and some lip-gloss, now that I am ready I wait for Christian to pick me up and go to his parents. I really hope it will be a pleasant experience this evening.

Christian's POV (Sunday afternoon)

Working in my study going this through my busy schedule for the next two weeks, Let's see I have Ana's graduation on Thursday, meetings and take over's on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday and starting the following Monday I have a weeklong meeting with the French in hopes for me to start housing one of my manufacturing companies in France. Then my phone buzzes

"GREY!" I answer

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer here" I hired Sawyer to keep an eye on Ana for me to see if she is alright and all is well. I think back about our kiss last night how there was fire and passion in it, no woman has ever kissed me like that well had I let them maybe but Ana is different. There is something about her and her way of looking into the world with light, hope and love and I think she can show me that am I ready to move forward and look at the world in a different way instead of darkness, cruel and unforgiving. I always thought that's how I came into this world and will leave it too until Ms. Anastasia Steele walked in well I mean sang and danced into my life. I think for a moment of "her" the one that broke my heart and I think on Elena's words on what she said to me at my darkest hour "Love is for fools Christian and I for one will never be a fool" I know she was married before and divorced, but that ex-husband of hers was a bastard. Overall they divorced and Linc is living like a king in Mexico while Elena has her salons here. I think to myself am I ready to make this is my path to make myself better and look at the world in Ana's eyes and let her guide me through this loneliness I know very well?

"How is she Luke?" I ask him

"She is well sir she left at 8:45 from her apartment and arrived at the studio before 9:00 and for two hours all she did was practice sir until she spotted me and came up to me"

"What? Jesus Christ what did she say Luke and why did you get caught, did you say anything?" Now I'm pissed

"Sir she just asked me if I liked her dance and when I didn't answer fast enough she said that she was asking an honest question and looking for a truthful answer so I responded saying the dance was beautiful and that in my line of work I have no emotions and I got caught because I wanted to get a closer look on what she was doing and she is a very talented ballroom dancer"

"Thanks Luke" I say to him "Oh and Luke?"

"Yes Sir?" he answers

"Don't fuck up like that again or your ass will be on the pavement in front of the studio for another reason get it?" I threaten him

"Yes sir will never happen again sir" he responded

"Good I relieve you from your duties for tonight"

"Thank you sir" he says and I end the conversation. After several more hours of preparations of my upcoming meetings, I finally get up and go take a shower and let my mind wonder about Anastasia Steele. After finishing my shower I get dressed in my black jeans white shirt and a black blazer I get everything I need for the surprise I have for Ana later tonight go to my car and head over to her apartment to pick her up.

Ana's POV (Sunday Evening)

There was a knock on my door, going over to open the door and I see him there standing... Mr. Christian Grey looking good in black jeans, white shirt and a black blazer he looks so good.

"Good Evening Ms. Steele" he smiles and reaching for my hand brings it to his lips and tenderly kisses it I feel warm when he touches me.

"Good evening Mr. Grey" I say to him smiling back as I lean to him and give a quick kiss on his lips

"Ready to go Anastasia?" Christian asks

"Yes I am" I responded He grabs my hand and we head to his Audi SUV where Taylor stands and opens the back passenger door for us. "Hello Taylor how are you?" I ask him

"Very good Miss Steele, I hope you're well yourself" he responds

"I am thank you for asking" I slide into the car and Christian joins me holding my hand and caressing my knuckles back and forth and start our journey to the Grey's Residents.

Upon arriving to his parents house my jaw drops, it's a beautiful colonial mansion with a perfect green lawn, cobblestone walkway leading to the front of the house and several more walkways leading probably to the back of the house and a garden blooming with roses, peonies, hydrangeas, irises and lavenders.

"This is where I grew up after my parents adopted Elliott and me" Christian says to me, I turn to him and he's looking at me

"It's a very lovely home Christian, you must have had fond memories growing up here with everybody" I say to him as I remember Kate mentioning the Grey's house every time she had dinner with Elliott.

"There were the good, the bad and the ugly times but overall it was good" he says and I see sadness in his eyes. "Shall we go and have dinner with my parents?"

"Yes, let's do" I say and hoping I have a great time tonight. I open my door and I can smell the fresh cut grass, the flowers and the bay very inviting, I step out from the car and Christian is at my side he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles

He asks me if I am ready as he leads me through the cobblestone path to front door.

"Yes" I smile at him. He presses the door bell and we can here the bell chimes from inside and Carrick opens the door with a broad smile on his face.

"Hello son" he shakes his hand and turns to me "Ana it's good to see you again" he says as he hugs me.

"Hello Carrick, its good seeing you as well and thank you for having me" I say to him

"Hello darling" Grace walks towards Christian, hugs him and kisses his cheek

"Hello mother" Christian hugs Grace back and she turn to me and hug me

"Ana it's wonderful to see you again, welcome to our home" she hugs me and I hug her back

"Thank you Grace for having me join you and your family tonight" I say to her.

"You're Welcome Ana, come I'll show you to the Living Room where everyone else is sitting" Christian and I follow Grace and Carrick to the living room and it's a spacious room with cream colored walls with cream and gold accented sofas and a glass coffee table with pale cream roses in a beautiful crystal vase on the center of the coffee table. There sitting was Kate and Elliot together on the love seat and Mia sitting on the ottoman next to Elliot talking away.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in and I might I say it's the ugliest looking thing I've ever seen" Elliot says as he slaps Christian on the back and turns to me

"But with the ugly beast there's his Beauty, hello little lady" and kisses my cheek and I shake my head

"Oh come Ana you know how I am a hopeless romantic isn't that right babe? He turns and asks Kate

"Well you're hopeless that's a fact, hey Christian how are you?" she gets up and Christian kisses her cheek.

"Good Katherine, you're look well as ever" he says and turns to Mia and hugs her and turns to say hi to me and we sit down on the sofa and enjoy each other's company, Carrick asked us if we wanted anything to drink Christian asked for red wine I asked for white.

"So Ana want are your plans after graduation?" Carrick as he handed me my wine I thank him

"Well graduation is this Thursday and my parents and my friends are all coming up to see me and we want to spend a couple of days just seeing each other, in two weeks my dance studio is doing its annual dance recital and in a month I'll be competing the United States ballroom championship in the Latin round" As I tell Carrick and looks and smiles and at and Grace asks me where am I completing.

"In Miami this year we at the studio would like the whole title in both Ballroom and Latin rounds. The studio has won many titles before and after I joined but this is the biggest competition in the USA and we want to bring the title home this time."

"Oh that is lovely Ana how old were you when you started competing dear" Grace asks me

"I started at seven but and at thirteen I won Seattle's junior ballroom classics and that was about 9 years ago and I remember that day like it was yesterday it was one of my many titles that I trained hard for and won!"

"Ana was that championship held at the Olympic Fairmont Hotel in late June by any chance?" Grace asks.

"Yes it was Grace" I answer her "Why do you ask?"

"Excuse me for a moment I'll be right back" A few moments later Grace returns holding a picture frame in her hands

"Do you recognize this Ana?" She asks me as she hands me the picture frame I take it from her and gasp when I looked at. It was me at thirteen when I won the championship and with me in the picture was a younger Grace, Carrick and a teenage Mia all of us are smiling and I am holding my trophy and a teddy bear dressed in red tango dress that the Grey's gave.

"Oh my goodness Grace we took a picture together? And I still have the Tango Bear in my room with the trophy" I smile to Grace

"Yes Ana, Carrick and I are great supporters in anything in the arts whether it's the visual or theatrical. When a one of my friends told me about Washington State junior ballroom championship that she was sponsoring Carrick and I purchased tickets for the family to all go see the championship. Well Elliott was 21 and he was not going to come with us..."

"That's right mom why am I going to watch a bunch teenage teenyboppers twirling around on a dance floor that would make my head spin? No offense Ana I've seen you dance and you're the only girl who doesn't make my head spin"

"Thank you Elliot none taken as usual" I say rolling my eyes at him

"Christian was going to come with us but the that was a long day for you darling you were working at Elena's house with the construction they had going on the summer You were passed out on the couch darling by the time all of us were ready to go" Grace says I turn to look at Christian and he pales for a moment and I reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Are you okay?" I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He squeezes my hand back

"Yea I'm fine Ana thanks for asking" he says regaining his composure and takes then takes the frame from my other hand and looks at admiringly.

" You look so innocent and sweet in this photo but little does anyone know that you grew up to be an accomplished young woman with a smart mouth Ms. Steele" he says smirking I purse my lips together and I think to myself what I would like to do to you with my smart mouth Mr. Grey! Grace lets us know that dinner is served and we all head to the dining room and settled into the chairs. The conversations we all had were of hobbies and upcoming events. Mia was talking about a charity ball that Grace and Carrick hold every year at the Grey Estate and how each year there's a theme with entertainment.

"So this year we are going a masquerade carnivale theme we have the decor, food, music and our auctions but we have no entertainment and I have no clue what to do?" Mia pouts and then it hits her

"I got it!" she slams her hand on the table making everyone at the table jump "I remember a friend of mine went to Brazil for carnivale and the people did all this fun flirty dancing. Why don't you perform for our charity ball Ana? Please Ana would you do that? It would be so much fun Oh!" she claps her hands together

" and after we can do an auction for like a free ballroom lesson or something with you, please say yes Ana pretty please" I just gape at her, my mouth opened and blinking my eyes at her several times.

"Mia I um..ehr.. " I am lost for words as I try to answer her then Christian come to my rescue.

"I really don't think Ana appreciates you coming at her with your forwardness Mia!" says Christian I place my hand on his knee and squeeze hoping he backs down a little which he does and I respond to Mia

"Thank you Mia I think it's a great idea and I would love to perform some classical and rhythm dances but I need to check with my studio if it's ok for the auction because it's under the studio and I want to ask my partner if he is also available that night. I will let you know by tomorrow evening Mia I can promise you that"

"Would you? You're the best and so much nicer than Christian's former girlfriend, she was so into herself and wouldn't participate in any of the charity events we'd host, Oh Ana you made my day!" she says clapping her hands together again. I turn to Christian and I can see him fuming at Mia at the mention of a former girlfriend. I wonder for a moment on what happened?

" Mia now it's not the time to talk about my former girlfriend and her misdeeds ok" Christian says through gritted teeth, I again place my hand on his knee, gently squeezing it letting him know it's ok and he places his hand on mine and rubs his thumb up and down my knuckles. After dinner and dessert Grace led us to another sitting room for coffee and tea, upon entering the sitting room there are two regular sofa and a loveseat all in pale yellow with a mahogany coffee table cream colored and a beautiful piano facing the sofas.

"When Elliot, Christian and Mia were younger every Sunday after dinner we'd all sit here and I'd play the piano and we'd sing or listen to what I play, when Christian started the piano he would and we would just listen to him and he plays every well"

"Really that wonderful" I say and smiling at Christian and he smiles back "Ana since I heard you sing on Thursday night it brought me back when I sang to the kids and I would like to ask if you would honors us in singing something please and I'll have Christian play the piano also"

"Of course Grace I'd be honored to sing something for you and the family" I say

Christian's POV

It's always good to be home and have Sunday dinner with the family such memories when we were all younger. Listening how everyone is doing, Ana's earlier life and how she met my parents and Mia at one of her dance competitions, when my mom brought up that I couldn't go because I was working at Elena's at the time, when my mom saw my back with the red welts I told her it's from removing and carrying the chicken wire from Elena's garden, I really couldn't tell her it was a bite of a whip. Upon looking at the picture my mom has and seeing teenage Ana look so sweet and pure commenting on how accomplished she is with a smart mouth, her reaction was just pursing her lips together I wonder what she is think about. When dinner was ready we all settle in the dining room I am sitting next to Ana, as we eat and listening to Mia on "Coping Together" and how she has no entertainment this year and starts to pout God I think she is such a child sometimes then all of the sudden she smacks her hand on the table causing all of to jump

"I remember a friend of mine went to Brazil for carnivale and the people did all this fun flirty dancing. Why don't you perform for our charity ball Ana? Please Ana would you do that? Oh!" Mia started clapping her hands

"And after we can do an auction for a free dance lesson or something with you, please say yes Ana pretty please" I am taken a back to see Mia so forward and demanding towards Ana, If I so much see anyone's hands on Ana's body I will rip their limbs off. I turn to see Ana look confused, mouth opened and blinking several times at Mia

"Mia...um...ehr.." Ana couldn't speak so I step in

"I really don't think Ana appreciates you coming at her with your forwardness Mia!" I say to her curtly. Then I feel Ana's hand on my knee and gave a little squeeze to assure me it's okay and it calmed me. Ana responded to Mia and she'll have an answer by tomorrow night and Mia is beaming

"You're the best and so much nicer that Christian's former girlfriend was so into herself and wouldn't participate in any of the charity events we'd host, Oh Ana you made my day!" Says Mia with excitement and now I am fucking angry, leave to Mia to bring up my former girlfriend Leila. The girl who I thought was the one when I was with her two years ago; I thought she was sweet and mischievous but was I wrong she was nothing but a self centered bitch to my family. She had the balls to say to my mother that once she'd marry me that she'd make sure I will never see my mom or my family again and that she would be the only woman in my life. Then I found out she was cheating on me at my apartment. One night I came home late from the office with Taylor to discover that my staff wasn't home and the apartment was dark. I went upstairs and found one of the guestroom lights were on as I walked in that's when I caught them, the guy was balls deep in Leila and when she saw me, she just stared at me and laughed and that's when I almost threw both Leila and lover boy down the stairs but Taylor prevented me from doing that so he rudely pushed the bastard out of my apartment without his clothes. When I asked Leila why she told me that she got tired of waiting for me, that I wasn't romantic enough and all my love and dedication went into GEH instead of her. After that night I broke up with her and for two years I never went out with anyone, Grace tried to set me up with some of her doctor friends' daughters but I didn't feel like going out with anyone and Elena tried to get me back into the BDSM scene but that wasn't my thing at all, hurting girls so I can have control over them, I prefer control of my company and my employees. I glare at Mia and say through gritted teeth,

"Mia now is not the time to talk about my former girlfriend and her misdeeds ok" I wanted to tell Ana about Leila but not now then again I feel Ana's hand on my knee again and she gently squeezes it and I take her soft hand and caress her knuckles. My mom invites us into the piano room for coffee and tea and I see Ana make her way to the Piano. Grace is explaining to Ana about how years ago we all would sit here to listen to Grace play and sing. When I became older I started to play the piano and entertained the family. Ana looks at me and smiles and I smile back at her.

"Ana since I heard you sing on Thursday night it brought me back when I sang to the kids and I would like to ask if you would honor us in singing something please and I'll have Christian play the Piano also" Grace asks Ana

Ana's smile broadens "Of course Grace I'd be honored to sing something for you and the family

"Wonderful" Grace Smiles at Ana

"Do you have any requests?" asks Ana

"As of matter of fact I do" Grace goes to the piano stool and takes out one of the music books and skims through the pages until she finds which song she is looking for.

"This one if you please, this song was our wedding song"

"I would love to sing this it's one of my favorites" she turns to me and hands me the book

"Christian would you please play this for me"

"Yes I will Ana" I look at the piece

"Candle on the Water" I did remember Grace plying this piece many times before.

Ana and I head to the piano I let her sit first and I sit next to her. I play a warm up piece on the piano; once I've warmed up I look to Ana

"Ready Miss. Steele" I ask

"Yes Mr. Grey" I look over to my parents and Carrick has his arms around Grace, so does Elliot and Katherine so I start playing the cords

"_**I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up you have somewhere to turn. I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let this candle guide you Soon you'll see a golden stream of light. A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer. I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on you'll make it Here's my hand so take it Look for me reaching out to show As sure as rivers flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go..." **_

I look at Ana and she has her eyes closed as she finishes the song there's a look of serenity on her face, everyone starts to clap as do I. I whisper to her

"That was beautiful Ana" and plant a tender kiss on her forehead and she blushes

"Thank Christian for playing so beautifully as well"

"Ana I've heard many versions of that song but the way you sang was the best version, I absolutely loved it darling girl Thank You" Grace hugs her

"Thank you and please you, Carrick and Mia are invited to my graduation Party on Thursday at the club, I really hope you do make it"

"Oh darling girl we accept your invitation" Grace hugs her again

We sat down enjoyed our drinks and I glance at my watch and it's almost 10 o'clock and I don't want to miss my surprise for Ana, I excuse myself to make a phone call.

"Is everything ready? Good we'll be there shortly"

After the call I head back to the piano room

"I think Ana and I should be heading home we'll see everyone on Thursday" We make our good-byes and my mom comes up to me

"I can tell that this one is very special, take your time with her darling, there is goodness about her unlike Leila" she whispers to me

"Mom it's been 4 days I want to get to know her more, I feel it too when I am around her and I will take my time with her"

"I love Christian Good night" Grace tells me

"Love you too mom" and I hug her

After Ana and I have said our goodbye to the family I lead her to the car.

"Did you enjoy the evening with my family Ana?" caressing her hand

"Yes Christian, I did it was a wonderful evening thank you for inviting me, I did especially enjoy how Mia how was asking me about the party and entertainment" "Yes I did especially how Mia how was asking me about the party and entertainment" she laughed

"Ana there's no pressure, if you don't want to do the ballroom thing then don't"

"Oh no Christian I do, I just need to ask Eddie and Pascale if they say yes, Eddie and I will dance and will do a couple of romantic and rhythm dances"

"If you and Eddie do this I will have a table for you as well so you and enjoy what this charity ball has to offer" I say to her

"Thank you Christian that would be nice" she leans in kisses me and I close my eyes and enjoy this sweet indulgence no girl has affected my so much as Ana has. She slowly pulls away from me; I open my eyes and look at her.

"So what's this surprise you have for me Christian?" she smiles sweetly

"My lips are sealed Ana I really want to see your reaction when I show what's in store for you" I say to her.

"I want to say thank you again for playing the piano tonight, how old were you when you started playing?" she asks

"I was about six years old when I started, I always enjoyed Grace playing so much that I wanted to learn and loved it so much, at nights when I can't sleep I just play"

Ana laid her head on shoulder and we just held hands till we reached our destination.

"Where are we Christian?" she asks me

"At my club, The Mile High Club" I say "Shall we go up?"

"Yes, you own this club?" she asks

"I do for several years now; in fact I was trying to convince Elliot to have his birthday party here then at Fifty's but I failed and I am happy that I did come Thursday night to see you sing or else I would have never met you" I give her my explanation

"So what am I in store for?" she asks

"Wait and see once we get to the top" I say to her as I call for the elevator. I made damn sure that once I arrived that Ana and I are not to be disturbed no come in or out the elevator. When the elevator arrives I usher Ana, push the button to the top floor and start our way to the top floor. I hold her and then I pull her to into my arms and start passionately kissing her with one hand on the back of her neck and the other hand on the base of her spine and pulling her towards me more and her hands are in my hair pulling even closer to her. Our tongues twist into each other, exploring and savoring each other. The elevator glides smoothly to a halt on to the top floor and as the doors open I turn Ana around and she inhales sharply and what awaits for us on the rooftop of my club is a large cushioned with a blanket, next to it is an ice bucket with champagne, on the ground is tea light candles lighting around the sitting area, while the stereo is set to background music playing classical pieces and our view is the Seattle skyline. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and says.

"Oh Christian this is beautiful, no one has ever done this for me"

"Well Ms. Steele this a my way to start pursuing on a romantic rooftop having champagne and getting to know each other while viewing the skyline"

I say to her leading her to the sofa pulling the blanket off, having her sit and I knee down and I unzip you boots and pull them off. I drape the blanket on her and go to the ice bucket and pop the cork to the champagne fill our glasses, I take off my shoes next to hers and join Ana as we cuddle together.

"To a wonderful night and many more like this Ana" I say to her and we sip our drinks.

As we snuggle on under the blanket and sip our champagne I gaze at her. She really is a beautiful girl

"So Ana I know that you're a singer, ballroom dancer and instructor but what about you, I want to know more about you"

"There's really nothing about me Christian, I am your everyday average girl living her life the best she can"

"I want to know about your childhood, friends, family and past relationships and you're just more than an average girl to me Ana"

"Okay well let's start by the day after I was born my real father died in an training accident at the base he was stationed unfortunately, my mom always spoke highly about him, a year and half later my mom married Ray and he was the best father I have ever had. He was in the military so he was kind, patient, strict and supportive when it came to my ballroom and singing, he was always there rooting for me in the stands. Ray always said that any activity that doesn't have me do drugs or me ending up on the street is good for him. He was always a proud dad because I was such a good daughter to him. When I turned 15 they split up and that is because my mom fell out of love with Ray and she got bored but I know Ray still loves her and he let her go" She shrugs "Well you kind of know about Steve and I prefer not to go into any more detail then that he was a jackass to my mom, me and Ray for some reason, That marriage didn't last long. At 19 my mom finally met Bob, I like him because I think he take good care of my mom and keeps her centered but despite my mom marriages I had a good childhood and a great group of friends since kindergarten. There's 7 of us starting with my closest friends Mitchell and Winnie they're a set of twins brother and sister, Mitchell was the leader of our group he was the popular athletic jock and the Mr. nice guy he's finishing college in sports management, Winnie is the Diva and going to school to be become a kindergartner she's like children a lot. Becca was the gothic punk girl and now she manages a very popular grunge club here in Seattle, Logan was our smart kid and now he 's just got accepted to medical school, Bridgette was in the band and played the flute and she went to Juilliard and is now starting to go to auditions in Boston, New York and L.A and there's Todd our classes class clown, he's just like having fun really and he works at the nursing home as there coordinator. My dad Ray never complained about my friends in fact he always has a blast with the guys because they go fishing and watch sports together"

"So did you go out with any of your guy friends?" I have to ask this

"No" she shakes her head "We all grew up together like brothers and sisters, we are so close that we all went together to Senior Prom as each other dates. I was never attracted Mitchell, Logan or Todd; they're not the type I had in mind to take me out on a date. They were all upset when I moved to Texas, I think that one of the hardest news I had to break to all of them, I remember I had one month left before I left Becca, Bridgette and Winnie were at my house every night to sleep over. Out of all my friends Becca took it the hardest because just like me she came from divorced parents and was living with her mom, she was an only child herself so we are like sisters but while I was in Texas I'd be on the computer every night chatting with all of them. Not a day went day that we didn't speak to each other, when I decided to come home everyone has so happy and after that we were inseparable, I can't wait for you to meet them they're my family"

"I look forward in meeting all of them Ana" I say to her I feel a twinge of jealously that she has been through two divorces with her mom and a verbally abusive step-father to come back home to group of friend who love the way she is. I only wish that I had that type of friends who never leave me behind just because I take my frustrations out in a different way. The next question I am not ready to ask her, I know I am going to be jealous when she tells me.

"What about you're past relationships Ana?" I feel so uncomfortable asking

"I was waiting you to ask me that Christian, but if I tell you my exes I would like to know about yours is that a deal?" she extends her hand out to me, I look at her for a moment "Christian you wanted to pursue me and I think we should be truthful to each other there should be no secrets between us, that's how you earn trust and this is a big step for me to open up to you because I know very little about you and I want you to trust me as I want to trust you" she says

"Fair point well made Miss Steele, you have yourself a deal" I shake her soft delicate hand and bring to my lips and tenderly kiss her knuckles and we shake hands and she proceeds to tell me about her past relationships.

"So I dated some guys off and on throughout high school and really didn't have a serious boyfriend till I came to Seattle. Sid was my first serious boyfriend, he sang for Nicky before I was hired, we had a great time with each other, just after a year of seeing each other he left Fifty's and I was hired by Nicky, he wanted to move on to bigger and better things so we both decided to see other people but reminded friends, I see him from time to time he has a girlfriend and they're pretty serious about each other. Then there's Thomas, he was waste of oxygen, he was cute and funny we hit it off instantly then he became distant and I found out why, I caught him cheating on me and the night I broke up with him at Fifty's. He was sitting at the front of the stage and he a smug look on his face when I was signing, so I decided to get back at him, I started singing "You're So Vain" took his Dirty Martini and tossed it in his face, he became so angry at me and shouted unnecessary garbage about me saying I was a lousy lay, that I was a waste of time and that he can get any girl he wants because he's a stud and the club was boring, that no one should come here because of the poor quality of entertainment and bad class of music, that's when Nicky threw him out of Fifty's and he is now banned from ever coming to Fifty's, we only lasted for six months, and after that I dated no one, I focused on my schooling and jobs. There was one guy I met when I was 16 and while competing, he was 20 and one of the up and coming professional dancers, we had a short fling that had an ok time in a hotel room and after that everything went sour when he cheated at a competition, he did an illegal lift on a number that wasn't allowed, when all the coaches and dancers protested to the judges all the remaining competitors got panelized and he won first place and because of that it cost my partner and I a second place title, till this day he's been rubbing that in my face, but in one month we are competing against each other and I will stop at nothing to win finally against him, none of these guys wowed me both physically and emotionally, I've really haven't been swept of my feet by anyone yet" she shrugs

I look at Ana and clasp her delicate hand in mine, now even more angry that any fucker would treat Ana like she's worthless and not treat her the princess that she deserves to be, the first sleaze ball moved on without her, the second prick cheats on her and insults her at her place of employment, and the third fucker uses her for his own gain, what the fuck is wrong with these bastards? I myself from just knowing her for several days she is bright, witty, kind, always has a smile on her face and loves life. For a girl who has been through so much I am in awe of her.

"I'm sorry you had to date these world class fucker Ana, had I met you earlier you wouldn't have been treated so wrong"

"It's ok Christian I know how to deal with rejection now, so Christian what about you and the women of your life?" she asks me this I was expecting I tell her some details of my youth and on Leila.

"My teenage years I had a rough time, got into fights, getting into trouble at school and driving my parents up the wall. I had lost control in my life until I met someone who brought me to heel, she helped me a lot both physical and mentally because I felt so unworthy to my family, with her help I gained control, did well in school, not driving my parents crazy anymore and as you can tell how well I succeeded. After that I went on a few dates after starting GEH and about two and half years ago I met her; Leila the one I thought was the one, I had envisioned myself to marry her and be the mother of my children. We had a great time together for the year and a half we were together, but then she started to change asking me for more money to spend, really rude to my family, called Mia a spoiled brat with no fashion sense, she told my mom once I married her that she let me never see my family again and when it came time to help Mia and my mom to plan the Coping Together Ball she just sat there drinking her wine and said it was a waste for people to spend their money on families who need help. At the Ball she was going around and flirting with every guys that said "Hi" to her and by the end of the night I couldn't find her, when I asked Taylor if he saw Leila and he told me that before the fireworks display she called for a cab and went home, here I'm thinking she got bored and went home without saying goodbye from that point on Leila distanced herself even more. A month after the Ball I came home late from work and found that no staff was at home so Taylor and I were searching around the penthouse and I went upstairs and I heard some noise coming from one of the guestrooms as I approached the room I heard moaning, when I opened the door there was Leila and some guy having sex. I was shocked, hurt and furious, Taylor threw the guy out without his clothes and when I ask Leila why and shrugged and said that I didn't spend enough time with her, I put my business before her and she was getting tired waiting for her ring. So that night I said my final goodbye to her and never looked back, of course my mom like any other mom doesn't want to see any of her children upset or lonely so she tried to set me up with some of her colleagues that has daughters but I wasn't interested, I just wasn't interested in anyone at that time until I met you"

"Me?" Ana looks shocked

"Yes there's something about you and I am drawn to you, when you enter a room you have this presence about you, that's the first thing I noticed at the club when you appeared on stage singing "Sway", everyone that night loved you, your performance on stage was breathtaking, on the dance floor and the corner with our first kiss there was something that inside of me I can't explain made me feel good for the first time in a all time, Friday when we danced together I knew I wasn't planning on letting you go and tonight the way you were with my family I ever have been prouder to know you because Leila never was good with my family" I say to her.

She squeezes my hand and says "Looks like we both have been hurt with the people we trusted intimately but we have put that in our past and rose from that hurt and pain. So here's to us Christian, a new beginning for us both, and see each other through our tough times together" she raises for flute to me.

"I'll drink to that Miss Steele" I say clinging her glass with mine we both take a sip of champagne and I get up and hold out my hand to hers

"Dance with me Miss Steele" she puts her hands into mine and we start to dance to "Truly, Madly, Deeply" and just have the words wash over us in our little bubble as I sing the lyrics to her, Ana closes her eyes and rests her head on my chest.

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning, yeah**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**_  
_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven Then make you want to cry**_  
_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_  
_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**_  
_**The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you**_

_**Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes**_  
_**'Cause it's standing right before you**_  
_**All that you need will surely come**_

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_  
_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need**_  
_**I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

As the long finishes Ana's blue eyes look up into my eyes and I am lost in their blue depths and we lean into each other and kiss. I move hands to the small of her back and her moves her hands to my hair and brings me closer. She parts her lips allowing me to taste her more and coaxing her tongue to explore mine. She tastes so sweet then I cup her face and continue to kiss her long and deep. She has awakened my senses on trying us out and I decided not to be dwell on my past and my loneliness and embrace this new beginning with Ana. I pull my head back and see her blue eyes flutter open to gaze at me.

"Thank You for such a perfect evening Christian, you really know how to show a girl a good time" she kisses my cheek.

"You're very welcome Ana and I want to thank you for this evening as well, spending it with my family tolerating Mia and being with me tonight"

"It was my pleasure" she says and then glazes to the sky and she inhales and I look up as well and we and a shooting star and I see her close her eyes. I lean into her and whisper "Make a wish and hope it will come true" she opens her eyes and smiles at me as she caresses my face with her back of her fingers.

"I think my wish has already come true Christian" she kisses me again and we just stand there embracing each other and it seemed like for hours.


End file.
